


Age of Villains

by Masterdudemind



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterdudemind/pseuds/Masterdudemind
Summary: A villainous attack kills every last hero on the planet, but spares the heroines. Seeing their enemies weakened by half, the villains of the world see their chance to rise up and take the world.And a world of villains is a brutal one...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Marvel Wastelands

History would look back on it as the beginning of a modern dark age.

An age when human rights became a joke, the superman ruled with an iron fist, society fell backwards while technology stumbled ahead.

Countries fell as their surviving civil servants fled for their lives.

Ancient feuds reignited when it was realized there was no government to stop them.

And worst of all, the rights of women fell back to the Dark Ages. They became chattel in nearly every country, the world over. Young women were traded, bred, bartered and sold, and those with super powers soon became the most precious commodity, as they became tools, mass producers of weapons, in a superhuman arms race.

And as irony would have it, it was all because of a self described super feminist.

$$$

_New Mexico, secret lab_

“Finally,” the villainess known as Superia breathed, “I’ve done it!”

She was in her private lab, funded by AIM, and after years of toadying, of sacrificing her self respect for loathsome men like Norman Osborn and the self declared Advanced Idea Mechanics, she’d finally come upon her ultimate goal.

Pretending to be Norman’s supporter, she had stolen classified intelligence from Osborn, and had access to AIM’s archives, all with one purpose in mind. None of them ever knew what Superia had taken from them, and they never would, until it was too late. Superia was still amazed at the stupidity of the modern villain, waiting only weeks or months before enacting a plan of conquest. A true genius would plan years ahead, purchase everything they needed legally and no one would be any the wiser.

And now, because of that, because of her genius and patience, her lab was bathed in such power, such energy, Superia felt as if she were in the presence of God herself.

And in many ways, she wasn’t far off. After years of studying, research and calculated observations, she’d finally created a devise that could grant her fondest wish. A technological genie created by science.

A cosmic cube.

It had the ability to warp reality itself, and it was believed that it was even a nascent sentient being. AIM themselves had long since given up on creating a new cosmic cube years ago, due to a few bad experiences and close encounters with total annihilation. The risk wasn’t worth the reward, they judged.

But Superia knew how to avoid their pitfalls. She was female, after all. The superior gender.

All it took was a few altered calculations to lobotomize the primal intelligence that resided within the cube, and now it was slaved to her commands, to her innermost wishes.

Superia nearly drooled, despite herself.

“Now my will be done,” Superia stepped up, trembling in anticipation. She placed her hand over the cube, “…how I’ve dreamed of this moment, of this day!”

“Now…,”Superia felt the power connect to her mind, and it felt more intoxicating than any drug, “I wish that all the male heroes of the world would be destroyed, and that all women are returned to their rightful place, to their rightful status!”

At first, nothing happened. Superia frowned. Had she been wrong, had she created nothing more than a cosmic paperweight?

Superia’s disappointment turned to fear, then terror as she saw cracks beginning to form on her cosmic cube, and she didn’t even have the time to scream before a wave of purple and yellow exploded out of the cube in every direction.

Waves of unbridled cosmic power exploded out of the lab, and washed over the planet like the morning sun.

Captain America didn’t see the reality wave coming, too preoccupied with the squad of Hydra agents in front of them. The wave washed over him, and when it passed, all that remained was his legendary shield, falling to the ground in a clatter.

The Hydra agents had no idea what to make of it.

Peter Files, first year patrolman, was writing his first parking ticket when he saw the wave. He barely had enough time to feel the shock of seeing a wall of energy barreling towards him before he was no more.

Daniel Rand, Iron Fist, was in the midst of throwing himself at dozen Hand ninjas when the wave overtook him. The ninjas looked at one another, baffled by what they had just seen, Iron Fist vanishing before their eyes.

Captain Jacob Knight was going through the preflight checklist, when he was hit by the reality wave. His last thought was a simple prayer that he wouldn’t have to land his plane in emergency conditions yet again.

Wolverine was in a bar when it happened. He raised the glass to his lips, and when it was done, the glass fell to the ground and all that remained was a metal skeleton.

T’Challa, Namor and Dr. Strange were in conference in Tibet when the wave struck. Not a trace of them remained when it was over.

Scott Lang, Ant-Man, saw the wave coming and shrank down on instinct. It wasn’t enough to save him, but as his vision blurred and he thought he saw a beautiful sight. His last words were…

“Cassie? Honey?”

Commander Gold, of Shin Bet, simply closed his eyes as the wave overtook him.

Gauntlet, serving in Iraq, was enjoying some downtime with his unit, when the wave took. When it passed, only five men remained.

When the wave struck bus driver Simon Gaines, his bus jumped the median and struck a family of four.

$$$

When the reality wave faded, it had encompassed the world twice, turned the sky purple, damaged sixty percent of the computers in the world and killed over a billion people. 

Superia was thrown on her back, but when she realized what had happened, she began laughing hysterically, still laying sprawled out on the ground.

“It worked! My Goddess, it worked!”

“Yes, yes it did. You’ve just put Hitler to shame.”

Superia stood up, and turned to the voice.

It belonged to a blond woman in her twenties, wearing a jacket emblazoned with the trade-mark X of the X-Men, and an M tattooed over her right eye. She carried a gun in one hand, and held it steady on Superia.

“Who are you?” Superia demanded. She was on her feet in seconds.

“My name’s Layla Miller,” she said, “I know things.”

“Am I supposed to care?” Superia scowled, “you’re too late! I’ve won!”

“I know, you killed all the male heroes, but I wouldn’t call that a victory,” Layla sighed, “and believe it or not, trying to stop you would have ended mankind.”

“That’s a misnomer, now!” Superia said, smugly, “womankind will rule now!”

“Will we?” Layla said, with a raised eyebrow, “you remember your wish, correct? You wanted all the heroes killed. And you didn’t kill only the spandex crowd. You killed my next door neighbor, Mr. Nguyen. Do you know why?”

“I don’t even care,” Superia scoffed.

“Because he rushed into a burning building to save his niece. You killed a Jacob Marks, a man who saved his aunt by giving her CPS for two hours. You killed Dr. Barnes, a man who operated a free clinic in Harlem, and that’s not even the tip of the tip of the tip,” Layla said, “do you see what I’m getting at?”

“I’ve won?” Superia smirked, “I already knew that.”

“No,” Layla growled, “you killed all the good and great men in the world. Who do you think is left? In the police, in the army?”

“That’s…”

“And what about the supervillains?” Layla said, “you didn’t kill more than a handful of them. They’re still out there, you stupid bitch! Doom, Red Skull, Mr. Sinister! That’s just the tip of a very big iceberg!”

“I’m not scared,” Superia said defiantly.

“You should be,” Layla hissed. Her eyes began to water, and her gun hand trembled, “the death toll from the wave itself was in the hundreds of millions. But the aftermath? All the plane crashes, car wrecks? The loss of human intelligence? You’ve sent us back to the stone age!”

“Women will survive and thrive,” Superia said defiantly, “it is our destiny!”

“That might be a more realistic delusion if women were an equal part of the armed forces and police,” Layla said, “but we’re not. The chain of command in every army is Swiss cheese, and any surviving soldier, every government on the planet, has automatically lost credibility in the eyes of the public. You killed the good men, but the okay or self loathing men? Still alive. Only they’re left to wonder why they weren’t good enough to die. And the bad men? Well, what do you think?”

Superia said nothing.

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” Layla said, “most extremists only drag their fellows a few inches backward with them. They threaten to create the world they fear, but none of the have done it until you. Well done.”

“I think you’ve wasted enough of my time,” Superia said. She channeled a small surge of energy into her hands, “and I should be rid of you before I take charge of my revolution. Don’t think that gun will help you.”

“I’m Layla Miller, I know things,” Layla said, “those were my first words to you. Why do you think that this is an ordinary bullet?”

Layla pulled the trigger, and shot Superia in the lungs. The villainess screamed, despite herself. She had an extraordinary pain threshold, but whatever the bullet was made from effortlessly surpassed it.

“That bullet was my last favor from Dr. Doom himself. You’re going to die, slowly,” Layla said flatly, “then I’m going to use my mutant powers to resurrect you, only without your soul. Not that you’d notice. That way, soon, you’ll be tortured on earth, while your soul suffers in ways a few dead men could ever hope to understand.”

Layla watched Superia bleed out, and when she breathed her last breath, Layla sent her power flowing into the villainess. Superia, still in shock from dying, simply laid there, trying to grasp what had happened.

Layla walked away, and sighed. Her children, born only two precious weeks ago, were safe. She’d seen to that.

Now she had to decide if being a brood sow for the next generations of mutants for the rest of her life was worth it, for the sake of a grandson who would reintroduce the concept of human rights as a cultural norm to the world. 

“Decisions, decisions,” Layla said, as she examined the gun in her hand.


	2. The Battle of New York Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall Begins here

Battle of New York

When people looked back on the fall of society, the Battle of New York was seen as the tipping point. When the world realized that they could no longer rely on the heroes, or the government, to save the day, to come to the rescue. It was the day when faith in society fell, the first domino to start the fall of the modern world.

It was the end of an era for super heroes. And the start of the age of the Supervillain.

It started in Avengers Tower, as the surviving heroines struggled to keep the world from falling over the edge. They were barely a week into the crisis, and they had already reached their breaking point.

“Good morning, ladies,” Susan Storm said as she entered the room. She did her best to smile, despite all the hardship that had fallen on her in the last week. The disappearance of her male family (she refused to believe they were dead), her son’s trauma and so much more besides. She knew if she stopped to think about it all, the weight of it all might crush her. And she couldn’t allow that, not in a time when so many were looking towards her for direction, for leadership, “ready to save the world?”

Her war council, Maria Hill, Captain Marvel, Abigail Brand, Black Widow met her confidence with a respectful nod.

“Always,” Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, answered. She’d fallen in as the Invisible Woman’s second in command. It had been her idea to use Avengers Mansion as their operating base, since it already had all the equipment, living quarters and everything else they could need.

“We have five teams of Shield agents ready to go,” reported Maria Hill, “since you went to bed last night, we had the Shadow King pop up in Egypt, the Bastards of Evil tearing through Texas and Moses Magnum holding the West Coast hostage.”

Susan’s eyes bulged, “Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

“You needed the sleep,” said Black Widow, “and we sent teams out. Most of the emergencies are contained, but we lost contact with Spectrum and Spider-Woman an hour ago.”

“We need to organize a team to find them,” Susan said, “who do we have?”

“At the tower now?” Captain Marvel said, “we’ve got White Tiger, Ms. America, Hawkeye, Statue, that new Ms. Marvel, both She-Hulks, Wasp and Valkyrie. Everyone else is either trying to sleep, or handling some other crisis.”

“I’ve done more with less,” Susan said, “okay, here’s what we’re going to do…”

“Wait…” Maria raised her hand, and motioned for silence, “shit, it’s started.”

“What?”

Maria motioned to the big screen on the far wall.

“The first major attack on New York.”

Captain Marvel tried to remain impassive. Brand let loose an alien profanity, and Black Widow let slip a Russian curse.

New York was no stranger to supervillain attack, but since the wave that had seemingly killed all the male heroes swept over the world, things had actually been quiet. The criminals of the world were all stupefied, and some a little scared, of the thought of what all the vanished heroes might do when they returned. Most had spent the time like a deer in headlights, disbelieving that all the heroes were actually gone for good.

But that was over now.

The screen showed the Wrecking Crew, along with the anti-gravity based villain, the Wizard, attacking Times Square.

There was a second screen showing an attack down on the harbor, this time with the villains known as Mr. Hyde, Tombstone and Tiger Shark. While they were far from the most powerful villains, they were also bloodthirsty maniacs, and a dozen mangled bodies could be seen all around them.

“We need to hit these bastards hard and bring them down harder,” Maria snapped, “before anyone else gets any bright ideas.”

“Agreed,” Invisible Woman said, “I’ll take Times Square. Captain, grab the She-Hulks, Wasp and Valkyrie. We’ll tear the Wrecking Crew apart and show the world that the rule of law is still in effect. Black Widow, take the others…”

“Kids,” Black Widow said flatly.

“…all we have right now,” Susan replied, “but take the kids to the docks and deal with Tiger Shark and Hyde. Don’t be gentle.”

Black Widow slid a magazine into her gun, “I never am.”

“Maria, Brand, be ready,” Susan ordered, “this could all be a feint, and the real attack could be coming here.”

“I’ve considered that, and have taken steps,” Brand said, “watch your back out there. If things go bad, we won’t be able to send any reinforcements. You’ll be on your own.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Susan Richards said.

“It is like this,” Brand muttered.

oooOOoo

“So…does this make me a Young Avenger?” asked Kamala Khan, Ms. Marvel. She’d only been a heroine a few weeks, and couldn’t help but to chatter nervously.

Black Widow and the heroines were piled into a spare quinjet, and were rocketing towards the docks.

“Sure thing, Chica,” said Ms. America, or America Chavez, “why not?”

“Just concentrate on the battle and your teammates,” said Black Widow, “nothing else matters.”

Hawkeye observed her friend, Cassie Lang, staring absently out the window. It was hard for Kate to believe that the young woman sitting next to her had been dead only a week before.

“You okay there, Cassie?”

Stature nodded silently.

“We’ll get your dad back,” Hawkeye said, “and we won’t let you die doing it.”

“I know,” Cassie said, only half convinced.

“Alright,” Black Widow set the quinjet down, “lets go ladies. Stature, take down Hyde. Ms. America, Tiger Shark. The rest of us will act as support. Don’t pull your punches, and the more broken bones, the better.”

Ms. America cracked her knuckles, “Sounds like my kind of fight.”

The heroines stepped out, and saw Mr. Hyde and Tiger Shark waiting for them, smug grins plastered on their faces.

“Can you feel it?” said Mr. Hyde, “it’s the end of an era. And your bodies will be the heralds.”

“Herald this!” Stature grew three stories, and then punted Mr. Hyde three blocks down the harbor, and stomped after him. Tombstone followed after a moment, a wicked grin on his face.

“Come on, fish lips!”

Ms. America slammed into Tiger Shark, but the villain had traded blows with Namor himself. He budged, and returned the shot.

“Hawkeye! “ Black Widow leveled her pistol at Tiger Shark, but refrained from pulling the trigger. She hated to waste ammo, “when Ms. America gets clear, hit Tiger Shark with a tear gas arrow! White Tiger, I need you to start looking for survivors! Ms. Marvel…”

“Ms. Widow!”

Black Widow turned around and saw Ms. Marvel trying to support White Tiger. The feline heroine wobbled on her feet like she was drunk.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her!” Ms. Marvel said.

“I can’t…” White Tiger’s head felt as if it were about to explode, “…the scents are blocked in my head but I can sense something terrible!”

“That would be me.”

Black Widow spun around, and saw a man in a simple minister’s outfit standing behind her. How he’d gotten so close to the seasoned spy, Widow had no idea and that deeply concerned her.

The man hardly appeared threatening, young, blond with a red collar where there should have been a white one, but Black Widow knew at an early age how appearances could be deceiving.

“You may call me Sinister Minister,” he said, “if you surrender now, I’ll make what happens next no less humiliating, but less painful.”

Hawkeye and Black Widow both drew a bead on the man.

“Not happening.”

“Is that so?” Sinister Minister smiled, and suddenly, Bullseye, Lady Bullseye, dozens of Hand ninjas and several C-list villains just appeared, as if out of thin air, behind Sinister Minister. It barely took Widow a second to realize that the man was a powerful telepath, and he’d kept them from seeing them until this exact moment.

“Hey Natasha,” Bullseye called out, “miss me?”

“Stay calm,” Widow said to Hawkeye and the others, “we can do this.”

“You misunderstand,” said Sinister Minister, “this isn’t a battle. You’re here as a message to the world.”

With a wave of his hand, Hawkeye’s bow was broken into twigs, she heard her arrows snap like kindling in her quiver, Black Widow’s guns, widow gauntlets, belt and every last concealed weapon, including the suicide pill in her left heel, were crushed.

“Guys?” Ms. America glanced towards her teammates, and saw Sinister Minister. She was about to break off from fighting Tiger Shark, when Sinister Minister turned his attention to her.

Ms. America’s eyes glazed over, and somewhere in her mind she forgot something very important, while in the real world, Tiger Shark grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her to the ground face first.

Dazed, Ms. America lay there helplessly, as her enemy stood over her with a grin.

“And the message is, you’re all fucked.”

$$$$

“Give me an excuse, Hyde, just one!”

Stature stood over Mr. Hyde, several stories tall and supremely pissed. She’d heard stories about Mr. Hyde from her father, how he beat Jarvis, one of the nicest men Cassie had ever known. Her body was primed for violence, and she couldn’t think of a better target than Hyde.

Her hatred was so all consuming, that she didn’t even notice Tombstone sneaking up behind her.

“No excuses,” Hyde rose to his feet, and tried to steady himself, “I surrender. Just one question.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow, “A question?”

“Just one,” Mr. Hyde’s smile was toothy and lopsided, “do you have any other powers than growth?”

“I don’t need any others!” Cassie said defiantly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” whispered a voice behind her.

Cassie turned her head just in time to catch a punch from the superstrong Tombstone, who stood just as tall as her.

The punch was stronger than anything Cassie had taken up until that point, and she stumbled backwards until she came to a rest against another body.

Cassie felt terror shoot down her spine as she looked up, and saw Mr. Hyde standing a few inches over her.

“So the answer is no?”

Another blow rocked Cassie, sending her into Tombstone’s waiting arms. The young heroine could barely think, let alone fight back. In every battle she’d been in, even if she didn’t have the advantage of power, she at least had height. But now, she held neither, and she had no real way to fight back.

“I thought as much,” Mr. Hyde grabbed Stature’s uniform by the collar, and ripped it apart, exposing her giant breasts to the world.

“What are you doing?!” Cassie tried to cover herself, but Tombstone’s grip was like steel. All of a sudden, she could feel Tombstone’s hot breath on her neck.

“We won’t be this large forever,” Hyde said. He grabbed at Cassie’s crotch, and tore the material free, “so please forgive us if we skip the foreplay.”

$$$

_Times Square_

It took her team less than a minute to reach Times Square, and Invisible Woman was stunned to find both how little destruction had been wrought, and that the reports had been completely wrong. It wasn’t just the Wrecking Crew and the Wizard, but Klaw, Whirlwind and Rhino.

The villains were just standing there, looking smug and the police had cordoned off an area around Times Square. This being New York, more than a few spectators had gathered around to see the battle that they hoped would unfold.

Sue Storm wondered how the news report they saw had gotten it so wrong, but pushed that thought aside.

“Ladies, stay close on me,” Sue ordered, as she approached the scene commanding officer. He had a giant bullhorn, and was ordering people back, and to Sue’s mild surprise, they seemed to listen.

“Officer, care to tell me what’s happening?” Sue asked.

“Wish I could tell you,” the Cop said, “they just…showed up. The Wrecking Crew and Wizard first, and the rest a few minutes later. They haven’t done anything yet, but I’d bet that there are a few warrants out for ‘em.”

“They should lock them up and throw away the key,” Jennifer Walkers, She-Hulk, said, “and I’m a lawyer.”

“Agreed,” said Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, “I am so sick of Cannon stalking me.”

“Well, do whatever it is you’re going to do,” said the Cop, “just don’t, ya know…lose.”

Betty Banner, the Red She-Hulk, cracked her knuckles, “Not gonna happen.”

“Good luck,” the Cop said, and stepped back.

“Okay ladies,” Sue Storm brought up her force-fields, “lets get this done! Wasp, take Whirlwind. She-Hulks, you have the muscle. Val, help them out. I’ll take Klaw and The Wizard. Captain, I want you hitting them from the air, and help whoever needs it. Any questions?”

“None,” Captain Marvel said, “this shouldn’t take long.”

It didn’t, but not for the reasons Captain Marvel expected. Everything went wrong at once.

Captain Marvel all but flew into a sonic blast from Klaw, and fell from the air like a lead balloon. She pan caked a car as she came down, and didn’t get back up

The Wrecking Crew and the Rhino overpowered the She-Hulks with almost childlike ease. Both women struggled, but were unable to free themselves.

Whirlwind hit the Wasp with a cyclone of wind, slamming her into the windshield of a parked car, shattering it. The Wasp barely managed to will herself back to human size before she passed out.

The Invisible Woman struggled to hold her forcefields against the combined power of Klaw and The Wizard. Their blasts seem to hit her shields with a force they never had before, and inside of a minute her fields failed. Sonic energy washed over Susan Storm, tearing her uniform as she was cast backwards and knocked her senseless.

The Asgardian Valkyrie couldn’t believe what she saw. Her teammates, brought down by scum that weren’t fit to lick their boots, effortlessly and in only a handful of minutes.

“I know not what magics you have employed,” Valkyrie growled, “but it will avail you naught when I have removed your heads from your shoulders!”

“He had no effect on the Goddess,” Klaw observed, “she could make good on her threat.”

“Relax, Klaw,” The Wizard reached into his belt, and removed four discs. He threw them underhanded at Valkyrie, and they flew at her under their own power. Val was a skilled swordswoman, and though the machines tried to evade, she still struck down three.

But the fourth came at her from behind, and immediately Val felt as if the world itself had come down on her shoulders. She dropped her sword, and struggled to stand.

“You have the world’s weight upon you now,” smiled The Wizard, “not even Thor could stand under such a strain!”

“I!” Valkyrie, her legs burning in agony, stood up straight, “am not Thor!”

The Wizard felt a tingle of fear shoot down his spine. In his mind’s eye, he envisioned her tearing him apart with her bare hands as if he were made of paper.

But that was all he felt. This all had been planned for days, and every contingency had been accounted for.

“Maybe not, but it doesn’t matter. Because not even Thor could handle him.”

Val felt a shadow fall over her, but she hadn’t the strength to turn before The Juggernaut’s massive fists came swinging down on her.

“Good work, Cain,” said Wizard.

“Thanks,” Cain said after a moment. His eyes were glazed over, as if he’d been drinking.

“…how did you do this?” Invisible Woman demanded, too weak to fight back, and in complete disbelief that these second and third stringers had effortlessly overcome some of the finest heroines in the world.

“Oh, it’s really simple.”

Susan Storm turned her head, and saw cop who’d briefed them, walking smugly towards them. He pinched something in his coat pocket, and Sue Storm felt her blood turn to ice as the man’s skin turned into an entirely different color.

“I simply told you to,” said The Purple Man.

Sue Storm sucked in a deep breath despite herself. The Purple Man possessed such powerful mind control abilities that Dr. Doom once exploited them to rule the world himself. Caught unaware, they had no way of defending their selves now.

“Now, what happens next is important,” Sue could feel the man creeping into her will. Under normal circumstances, she might have been able to resist, but this last week had eaten at her strength, and the beating she’d taken from Wizard and Klaw made her weaker still, “fight back a little, but don’t get free. And most important of all, remember to put on a good show for the cameras!”

Wizard snapped his fingers, and over two dozen anti-gravity cameras flew into Times Square like a swarm of locusts. They began transmitting the world over, but only what The Wizard wanted seen. The Purple Man was automatically edited out.

“Now, lets get on with the show,” the Wizard stalked over to Susan Storm. He grabbed the collar of her uniform, and tore it free. The breasts of the Invisible Woman were broadcasted to over thirty million people, and climbing.

“No wonder Mr. Fantastic put up with you so long,” smiled The Wizard.

$$$

White Tiger tried to move, but Sinister Minister simply nodded to her, and Ava found herself lifted helplessly off her feet, like a fly in amber. Hawkeye and Black Widow were hung in the air next to her, disarmed and helpless.

“Hang on!” said Ms. Marvel. Kamala Khan stretched her arm and grew her fist to the size of a watermelon, and smashed Sinister Minister in the face.

His only reaction was to smile.

“What a cute little shapeshifter,” he smiled, “I may find you later. But right now, _forget_.” 

Kamala grabbed her head as she felt something oily and sick sink inside her mind. She recalled the first time her body changed, and suddenly, the memory seemed distant, vague, like it was from a dream.

The effect was immediate, and Ms. Marvel’s body returned to its regular, barely legal proportions.

“There,” Sinister Minister waved his hand, and Ms. Marvel was suspended in the air alongside her teammates, and then joined by Ms. America, “now, if I may have your attention. The world, my dear heroines, is about to change. This is the dawn of an Age of Villainy, and you will be among the first corners stones laid down.”

“If you’re going to kill us, do it and get it over with,” Black Widow spat, “we’re not about to beg!”

“Kill you?” Sinister Minister shook his head, “in the fullness of time maybe, but not today. We won’t be that merciful.”

Sinister Minister turned the heroines so that they could look down the street.

They gasped as one.

Stature was bent over, with her arms pulled behind her back. Mr. Hyde’s cock was in her mouth, while Tombstone drilled her ass. Cassie struggled, but the two easily held her in check.

Worse than their friend’s rape, they could see dozens of people watching, a few were in disbelief, but even more seemed to point and laugh, while some were even recording it with their cell-phones.

“Oh God, Cassie,” Hawkeye whispered, “you monsters!”

“Well, yes,” Sinister Minister smiled. He motioned aside, and the heroines saw a crowd of villains approaching who hadn’t been here moments ago.

There were well known villains like Mysterio and Electro. Third stringers like Killer Shrike, Hydro-Man and Bushwacker stood arm in arm with monsters like Carnage, Jack O Lantern and The Fly.

Behind them hovered dozens of anti-gravity cameras, just like the ones in Times Square.

“We’re putting on a show for the entire world, and you ladies are overdressed,” said Sinister Minister, “but don’t you worry about stage fright. I’ll happily introduce you myself.”

“I will personally rip your balls off!” Ms. America threatened.

“And Ms. America Chavez has just volunteered to go first,” Sinister Minister said.

Ms. America looked defiant as a tear began to appear in her top, before it was torn free of her chest and her breasts were broadcast all over the world.

“Wait, this fish is mine!” Tiger Shark growled. He grabbed Ms. America by the throat, and shoved her to the ground. With barely a flick of his wrist, he tore the front of her pants, and slammed his cock into her.

Ms. America arced her back, and gasped as the cock punched it’s way inside of her. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. She gave Tiger Shark a look that could melt steel as he began sawing into her pussy.

“Smile sweetie,” Tiger Shark said, “I’m making you a star!”

Ms. America looked over Tiger Shark’s shoulder, and saw three cameras focusing in on her. She struggled, tried fight back, but that the people at home saw were her breasts jiggling.

“While Tiger Shark is entertaining Ms. America, allow me to introduce you young ladies to the world,” said Sinister Minister. He brought Hawkeye closer to the camera that hovered over his shoulder.

“This young woman, taking up the bow as Hawkeye, is known to her family as Kate Bishop,” Sinister Minister turned to the cameras.

Kate Bishop’s hear skipped a beat, and when Sinister Minister snapped his fingers, her top exploded into simple scraps of clothing, as did her pants dropped down to her knees.

“Enjoy yourself Kate,” Sinister Minister waved his hands, and Kate was pitched into a crowd of men. Several cameras broke off to follow her, and her teammates quickly lost sight of her under the wave of men that came over her, “after all, you’ve been here before.”

But they could still hear her screams.

“Next, we have the brave White Tiger,” Sinister Minister snapped his fingers, and the feline heroine found her costume split down the middle and torn away, until all she had left were her gloves and boots. Her finely toned skin was bared to the entire world, “who goes by the name of Ava Ayala. History repeats itself, no?”

“I will kill you,” Ava said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure,” Sinister Minister tossed Ava to the wolves with a dismissive wave of her hand. She tried to summon her powers, but something blocked her. Ava opened her mouth to make a threat, and a cock was shoved inside. Ava tried to bite down, but once again, something stopped her.

“And last, we have us the wonderfully new Ms. Marvel,” Sinister Minister reached up and brushed away a tear from Kamala’s face, “her family knows her better as Kamala Khan.”

Like with the other women, Ms. Marvel’s clothes were turned into scraps. She screamed in terror, weeping as the entire world now saw her naked body and tried with all her might to break free from Sinister Minister’s grip, but nothing happened.

“Oh?” Sinister Minister crooked his head to the side, “it appears Ms. Khan wants the world to know something.”

Sinister Minister willed Ms. Marvel’s legs apart, and tipped her backwards.

“She wants the world to know that she’s a virgin,” Sinister Minister undid his pants, and loosed his erection. Without much ceremony, he stabbed it into Kamala’s pussy. The young teen through her head back and screamed as her maidenhood was torn.

Sinister Minister pumped into Ms. Marvel only a few times. What was to come next was too important to allow himself to become distracted, so he pulled out without even climaxing.

“Well, she was,” Sinister Minister said, “mom and dad? I hope you’re proud of her, this little slut in training.”

Ms. Marvel wept, and was speechless by how little the man who’d just raped her seemed to care about her, one way or the other.

“We need to start this show, already.”

Sinister Minister motioned to the gathered criminals, and before Ms. Marvel knew what was happening, she had a dozen hands pawing at her naked body.

“Ready to get started?”

$$$

_A few minutes ago_

Cassie struggled and squirmed, but Tombstone had her in a death grip. He felt at least twenty times stronger than her, and he checked her strength effortlessly.

Meanwhile, Mr. Hyde tore apart her costume like it was wrapping paper on a Christmas present. When he was finally done, all Cassie had left was a few scraps and absolutely nothing to protect her modesty.

“Unshaven?” Mr. Hyde took some of Cassie’s pubic hair between his fingers, and savagely pulled.

Cassie screamed as her pussy hair was under ripped free, and fell to the ground like confetti.

Hyde laughed and laughed as he pulled free handful after handful of pubic hair free. 

Only when her pussy was bare, did Hyde grab Cassie’s hand, and yank her mouth down on his cock.

“Mmmph!” Cassie gagged, struggling to breath. The stench was overpowering, and the humiliation was even worse. Before Stature could even try to pull herself free, Tombstone grabbed her wrists, and pulled her arms backwards, like the reins on a horse. 

Cassie still struggled, but she had absolutely no leverage, and no strength to overcome these monsters. And when she felt the tip of Tombstone’s cock, she panicked.

“No! No!” Cassie said, or at least tried to with Hyde’s cock wedged in her mouth. But all she really did was swish her mouth from side to side, and mumble.

“This girl is a natural,” Hyde chuckled.

“Just wait,” Tombstone said. He slammed his cock into Cassie’s virgin rear, and the gurgle slash scream was like music to Mr. Hyde’s ears.

“You sir, are an artist,” Hyde laughed. He reached down and squeezed Cassie’s giant breasts.

Cassie screamed, as her body was in the most terrible agony she’d ever felt. She tried to get her feet underneath herself, but she realized in horror that her feet were barely brushing the ground!

She was impaled in-between two super strong cocks, at four stories high, and completely helpless. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see countless people recording it all. She had little doubt that her rape was now being watched all over the globe.

Her terror only grew when she saw her teammates being raped. How could this day get any worse?

$$$

“Oh yeah,” David Cannon, Whirlwind, felt his crotch ache as he approached the unconscious Wasp.

Janet Van Dyne was laying limp across the hood of a cab, taking shallow breaths. Cannon watched her breasts rise and fall for a full minute before he mustered up the courage to do what he’d been waiting to do for almost a decade now.

“Never thought that idiot Wizard would deliver,” Whirlwind muttered. He turned Janet over, and examined her back for the zipper to her costume. Once he found it, he almost tore it free unzipping it all the way.

Once that was done, Cannon shimmied the unconscious Wasp out of her costume, until she was laying before him in her simple white bra and panties. Cannon tore both free, and took a moment to breathe it all in.

“Wha…” the Wasp blinked, as consciousness returned. She felt the cool air on her breasts, and sex, and looked down in a panic, “Whirlwind! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Thought it was obvious,” Cannon sneered, as he stepped forward, “just gonna take what I shoulda had a long time ago.”

“Get away! Stop!” Janet could have turned to insect size, she could have fought Cannon off using the training Captain America had instilled in her, but something in her mind stopped all that.

Instead, Janet simply flailed helplessly as Whirlwind flipped her over, and tied her arms behind her back using her old costume. He flipped her back again, taking in her naked chest and grinned.

“Please, David,” Janet begged, “you don’t want to do this!”

“There’s nothing I want to do more,” Whirlwind said. He lifted Janet’s legs and put them over his shoulder, and placed his cock against Janet’s slit, “when I’m done baby, you’ll forget all about that other shit!”

“No…” Janet felt his cock press past the folds of her pussy, “nooo!”

“Oh God,” Whirlwind said, as over ten years of wanting ended at once, “this is perfect!”

“Stop! Whirlwind, don’t!” Janet begged, as she felt his cock inside of her, “please!”

David Cannon fought the urge to drool as he fucked the Wasp. He grabbed her breasts, and began kneading them like dough. They weren’t the oversized globes that other heroines had, but perfectly sized for her petite frame.

“David, this isn’t you,” Janet begged, “please, stop!”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” Whirlwind said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue pill. He swallowed it, and laughed, “doctor’s orders!”

$$$

“Bentley! Stop this immediately!” Susan Storm ordered, as she covered her breasts with her hands.

“Mrs. Richards, you don’t give the orders here. Today is the start of a new world order,” the Wizard snapped his fingers. Several orbs flew to his side, and then hovered over his shoulder. Sue could hear the camera focusing on her.

“The order of the villain. And my order is, you are over dressed!” Wizard pointed his gauntlet at Susan Storm, and activated a feature he had installed just for this.

A green beam of energy lanced through the air and struck Susan’s waist, vaporizing her iconic blue suit, but leaving her skin untouched. Wizard fired it several more times as Susan tried to cover herself in vain.

When it was done, her costume looked as if it had been devoured by moths, with not only her breasts exposed, but her pussy and ass as well.

“I had no idea how long I waited for this, until now,” Wizard tapped a button his belt, and the codpiece on his armor flipped open.

Susan gasped, because she was certain that there was no way Bentley could have been so naturally well hung, and because she didn’t know if his massive cock would actually fit inside her pussy.

“What’s with the look? Surely you and your husband experiments?” Wizard winked, “though I imagine he would be gentler. But enough. Come, Mrs. Richards, the world is ready to see the true you.”

“Go to hell!” Susan spat. She didn’t hear the anti-gravity orbs behind her until she felt their energy wash over her, not that she could have protected herself anyways.

Her powers refused to answer, as she saw Purple Man standing off to the side, a smug look on his face.

The anti-gravity field locked her limbs in place, and picked her up as if she were a child’s doll. Susan was flipped on her back, and her legs spread wide, as they maneuvered her towards Wizard’s erect cock.

“Nonononono,” the Invisible Woman shook her head from side to side as she felt herself drifting towards Wizard’s erect cock. She thought this might be some terrible nightmare, and thought she could will herself awake.

She had no such luck, and wanted to throw up the second she felt the cool tip of his cock pressed against her pussy. She tried to deny him, to squeeze shut, but the drones that levitated her in the air were completely relentless.

“No, don’t! I’m begging you!” Susan said, trying to reach the last bit of Wizard’s humanity.

“Smile for the cameras,” Wizard replied, “you’re about to make your first sex tap, Mrs. Richards!”

Sue threw her head back and cried, as she slowly felt herself being impaled on the Wizard’s supersized cock.

“Stop, it’s too big!”

“Bigger than your husband?” Wizard smiled, as he pressed his cock into her wet folds. He never knew how much he wanted this, needed this, until now.

“Go to hell!” Sue Storm spat, “you and your cock aren’t half the man Reed was!”

“Mrs. Richards,” Wizard smiled, and placed his hands on Sue’s hips, “I take that as a challenge.”

The Wizard had programmed his drones to move in sync with him, and so when he pulled Susan Storm onto his cock, the drones rocketed her down on it, his cock slamming into her cervix.

The Wizard’s size was agonizing, forcing Sue Richard’s pussy wider than it had ever been. Reed, for all his flaws, was always a gentle lover. He used his powers during sex often, but his first thought was always his wife’s comfort.

The Wizard didn’t give a damn about any of that. In fact, the more Sue quivered and begged, the more he enjoyed it.

That was why he wildly swung Sue Storm back and forth on the length of his enhanced cock, laughing as her breasts bounced back and forth with each slam.

“Please, you’ll tear me in two!” Sue begged.

“Have some faith in my science,” Wizard said, “and smile. You’re on camera, all around the world.”

Wizard’s cock speared into Sue’s pussy, and she cried out, weeping, begging for mercy.

“The rape of the Invisible Woman, seen around the world. Irony is just as much of a bitch as pay back, I think.”

$$$

“You sons of bitches better kill me,” Black Widow said, as she watched her teammates being raped, “because, I swear to God, I will kill every last man here.”

“Why are you swearing to a God you don’t believe in?” Sinister Minister said.

Black Widow tried to spit at the man, but her body refused.

“I know you have defenses against telepathy,” said Sinister Minister, “but they’re nothing but a road bump to my powers.”

Black Widow could feel a hundred different memories come to mind, and realized that Sinister Minister was already burrowing into her brain.

“I get the bitch, right?” Bullseye said, as Lady Bullseye leaned against him. Widow felt a chill down her spine, as the two insane marksmen regarded her.

“Of course,” Sinister Minister said, “she’s all yours. I’m simply taking measures to ensure that she stays yours.”

Black Widow tried to blot out the world, and focus on her mind. She might not be able to overpower this villain physically, but Natasha didn’t lack for willpower,

“Done,” Sinister Minister allowed Widow to drop to the ground, and he looked towards Bullseye, “she’s all yours.”

“Like hell!” Black Widow rushed towards Bullseye, and swung her fist towards his jaw.

“Ahh!”

Black Widow cradled her fist. She’d decked a thousand men, and not once had her fist hurt then like it did now. In fact, the only time she could remember a pain like this, was when she was back in basic training.

“Forget something, Widow?” Lady Bullseye said.

Black Widow paled. She tried to remember how to kick, how to judge the distance of an enemy and a thousand other skills she picked up in her long life of espionage, but nothing came to her. To her horror, Black Widow realize she couldn’t even remember how to pick a lock!

“Your skills are what make you dangerous,” Sinister Minister said, “so I simply deleted them.”

“That won’t stop me,” Black Widow spat, “I’ll escape, and I will slit your throats with a damn smile!”

“Yeah well, until then,” Bullseye grabbed Black Widow by the hair, and dragged her away, “me and the missus are gonna have some fun.”

Black Widow tried to struggle, but Bullseye’s grip was on her hair was too painful to resist without the right technique. Widow was helpless as Bullseye dragged her away, the last sight she saw of her teammates was Hawkeye’s legs up in the air, as yet another man plunged into her cunt.

“Ya know, we didn’t have much time to set this little ambush up,” Bullseye dragged Black Widow around a corner, “but we still managed to get ya something special.”

Black Widow observed a black dodge charger, with shackles on the hood.

“We even have a reserved seat for you,” Lady Bullseye said.

“Yeah, but she needs to be better dressed,” Bullseye said. He drew a blade, and then pushed Black Widow ahead of himself.

“Lester, do you want to know what I did to the last man who put his hands on me without permission?” Black Widow hissed.

“No one cares,” Lady Bullseye, with deceptive ease, put her in a full nelson. An experienced operative would have escaped in seconds, but that was no longer Widow, “hood ornaments are meant to be seen, not heard. So do shut up.” 

Though she struggled, Bullseye was a master with a blade, and within seconds, he had sliced away at Black Widow’s uniform, exposing her breasts and pussy, while leaving her signature uniform intact.

“Damn, that looks sweet,” Bullseye pressed his hands into Natasha’s pussy, and smirked at her.

The Russian spy struggled, but could do nothing but curse at the man. Her breasts jiggled as the maniac fingered her pussy.

“Enjoy this while it lasts,” Widow warned.

“I fully intend to,” said Bullseye, “okay, honey, lets get her mounted.”

Bullseye and Lady Bullseye dragged Black Widow over to the charger, chuckling as the experienced heroine struggled like a madwoman, but seemed unable to use even the basic methods a first year agent might have known, to escape.

Bullseye picked Black Widow up around the waist, and tossed her onto the hood, stunning her.

By the time Widow’s head cleared, Bullsye and Lady Bullseye had already cuffed her, spread-eagle, to the hood of the car.

“Lester! You son of a bitch!” Black Widow roared, “my friends will kill you for this, if I don’t do it first!”

“Your friends are going to be a little busy with their own problems,” Bullseye said. He and Lady Bullseye took a step back to admire their work.

Black Widow, internationally feared spy and killer, scrapped to the hood of a car like a deer, with her tits and pussy hanging out.

“She looks perfect,” Lady Bullseye said.

“Almost,” replied Bullseye, “the bitch just needs one more modification.”

He went around to the passenger side, and picked up a little something Bullseye had bought for just this occasion.

For the ten seconds that she could no longer see him, Natasha’s mind went wild with fear. And that fear spiked when Bullseye returned with a simple cardboard roll.

“We’re going to be on the road a while,” Bullseye placed the cardboard at the lips of Black Widow’s cunt, “and I think you should be able to feel it all over.”

“If you think…”

Bullseye slammed the cardboard roll into Natasha’s pussy, not stopping until it struck her cervix.

“Now you’re perfect,” Bullseye smirked. He turned to Lady Bullseye, “lets get the hell out of here, baby.”

“Where to?” asked Lady Bullseye.

“First, we’re going to drive through every damn street in Hell’s Kitchen,” Bullseye said, “then, the open road. I think the Big Apple is about to go rotten.”

Bullseye slammed on the accelerator, savoring Black Widow’s screams of anger and terror and the sight of the wind blasting over her breasts.

$$$$

Cain Marko considered himself a brutal man, but not sadistic. After gaining the powers of the Juggernaut, he soon realized what it meant for his love life.

And after some reflection, Cain was ultimately fine with it. The pleasure of sex was almost completely lost to him, but there were other pleasures out there. He never expected to be rewarded for his unwillingness to rape women strong enough to take his cock, and never wanted to be.

He just didn’t want to be a complete monster.

And after the hero purge, when Sinister Minister and the rest of their ilk were planning their uprising, that posed a hurdle they needed to overcome.

So when Cain removed his infamous helmet, the one that protected him from telepathy, Sinister Minister used his considerable mental powers to place a series of mental commands and suggestions in Cain’s mind.

They would fade in time, perhaps, but the end result had left Cain Marko docile while eager to please, answering to the commands of any villain who spoke to him with enough authority.

Having defeated Valkyrie, Cain stood over her barely conscious form. Without direct orders, he simply stood idle, waiting for direction.

Seeing this, Purple Man sauntered over to him, flanked by several hover cameras.

“Cain,” Purple Man licked his lips, and felt his cock throbbing in his pants, “why don’t you show the Valkyrie, a good time?”

“Broadway’s closed,” Cain said dimly, “no more Cats.”

Purple Man rubbed the bridge of his nose. People were often idiots under mind control, no one knew that better than him, but they always found new ways to be so infuriating.

“No, what I mean is tear her clothes off, and pound her pussy with your cock,” said Purple Man, “for as long and hard as you can.”

“Okay,” Cain replied.

Valkyrie was only dimly aware of her surroundings when Cain reached down, and picked her up. His hands were massive giant things that nearly circled her waist with on hand. He scooped her up with his right hand, and with his left, pinched her clothes and tore them away like wrapping paper.

The cool air and her weapons and clothes being ripped away brought Val back to full consciousness.

“What in the Hel do you think you’re doing?” Val demanded. She fought to break free of Cain’s grip, but the Avatar was a match for the Hulk and Thor. As much as she hated to admit it, Val knew she was out of her league, “stop this!”

“Got orders,” Cain said dimly. He barely registered Val’s defiance. He simply stripped Val of her weapons, tossing aside her swords Dragon Fang and assorted weapons. Once that was done, he unbuckled his belt with his left hand, and dropped his pants, revealing his erect cock.

It took Val the fortitude of a thousand years not to scream.

Cain’s cock was every bit to scale, as massive as the man, the giant, who now loomed over her.

“Oh my,” said Purple Man. He looked at Val, “I would offer some lube, dear goddess, but I don’t think it would help much.”

“I’m going to kill you all,” Val hissed, “place that cock anywhere near my womanhood, and I will return to slice it off. This I swear!”

The threat never registered with Cain. All that went through his brain were the muscle memory basics of sex. The hypnotic suggestions that made him so compliant didn’t help with his focus too terribly much.

Val felt the tip of his cock pressed against her womanhood. She looked down the length of her body, and knew that Cain’s cock would tear her apart just like she knew that a train would never be able to fix inside a doorway.

And then she felt him pull her down on his cock, and Val only prayed that her death would be swifter than it would seem to be now.

But in her terror, in her fear, Val had forgotten a key element. She and Juggernaut were creatures of magic, engaging in a basic act of creation. And thus, magic itself would protect her.

But that wouldn’t mean what happened next would be painless.

Val screamed as Cain’s cock simply poured into her pussy, an utterly relentless march. Muscles meant for the birth of Gods were stretched to their limit, and when they reached that, magic allowed them to stretch further.

Purple Man watched, fascinated, as he tracked the path of Cain’s giant cock with his eyes. He watched as it found resistance at Val’s cervix, and licked his lips as Cain withdrew, just a little.

“Arrgh! Get out, get out!” Val begged, tears streaming down her face, “you’re splitting me in two! For the love of Odin, stop!” 

Cain didn’t reply. He was told to fuck Val, and so that was what he was going to do.

To him, Val was a small, slip of a woman. The six foot six Asgardia warrior was dwarfed by the Juggernaut, and he pumped her up and down on his cock as if she were nothing more than a sock and he were a horny teenager.

Val had enough of her wits about her to push out with her legs, using muscles that could crush cars to try to pull away.

But Cain didn’t notice, and Val soon realized if she kept resisting like this, she’d break her own legs

Val was in absolute agony, as Cain’s cock slammed against her cervix like a battering ram. To her horror, four attempts was all it took, before she felt his cock battering the top of her womb, the pain no less than what it was before.

Val looked around desperately for her allies, and immediately wished she hadn’t. 

Each and every one of them was in the same hell that she was experiencing. There’d be no rescue there.

“Smile for the cameras,” said Purple Man, and Val felt her warrior’s heart sink even lower. The world over would see her humiliation, her defeat.

As agony wracked her body, Val thought that Juggernaut had inflicted the worst agony possible on her, but then she felt Juggernaut’s cock throbbing, and realized he’d barely begun.

Run by automation, Cain Marko was left a creature of basic biology and great magic. If he felt pleasure, his body reacted automatically.

Val released an ear piercing scream that all her teammates heard, as Cain climaxed inside her pussy, cum spewing forth from his cock.

Val’s pussy was so tightly wrapped around his cock that the cum had literally nowhere to go, and Val watched in both agony and terror as her stomach expanded until it looked as if she were pregnant with triplets.

“Odin, save me, please,” Val whimpered.

“Wow,” Purple Man rubbed his sore ears, “now that is a sight. Magic, eh?”

Val felt her mind beginning to drift, to separate from her pain wracked body, and she welcomed it. She honestly didn’t know if she could survive this dishonor, even if she weren’t physically killed.

But Val felt herself pulled back to her reality of her situation, when she felt Cain’s flaccid cock become rigid again.

“Oh my,” Purple Man smiled.

As the Juggernaut, Cain Marko was meant to be an unrelenting force in all things. Few things were even capable of hurting him, and virtually nothing hurt him for long. His body was an unrelenting force of nature, in all things.

And having been given no further orders, he simply picked up where he left off, fucking the Goddess, bouncing her up and down on his cock with one hand as if she were just a sock to him.

As he did that, rivets of his cum slipped out, spilling onto the ground.

“Cain, one moment,” said Purple Man, “stop fucking her for a moment, and just hold her there for a moment, please.”

Cain had no trouble following this order, and for that small mercy, Val was thankful.

His cum spilled out of her, and poured onto the ground, forming a thick white puddle. Purple Man watched, fascinated, as her stomach returned to its natural shape without a single sign of the abuse it had suffered. Even her pussy seemed tight!

“Okay,” Purple Man said, “do that every time after you climax inside of her, understand?”

Cain nodded dimly.

“Now keep fucking her.”

Purple Man licked his lips, as Val screamed once more. He loved the sight of suffering almost as much as he loved pussy. And that of a Goddess, was there anything better?

Purple Man felt a tinge of sadness, though, knowing that the other heroines weren’t having the same amount of fun as Valkyrie,

$$$ 

_Earlier_

“You touch me, and I’ll throw you into orbit!” Captain Marvel threatened, as Wrecker and Thunderball loomed over her, their intent clear. Carol could see their erect cocks straining against their pants.

Carol Danvers had been in hundreds of fights, and if she were at her best, she knew that she could take the entire Wrecking Crew by herself.

But right now, Captain Marvel was far from peak form. Worse than that, Purple Man’s orders still echoed in her head. She could think of a dozen ways to fight back or escape, but every time she tried to react on them, her will simply disappeared. She couldn’t even muster the strength for a basic energy blast.

“I don’t think you’ll ever fly that high again,” Thunderball smirked as he reached out, and grabbed the color of Carol’s uniform. With a mighty tug, he tore the front of her uniform away, revealing her full breasts.

“Damn, what a sight,” Wrecker said, “lets see the rest!”

“You bastards!” Carol covered her breasts, and was helpless as Thunderball and Wrecker grabbed at her, tearing away her uniform bit by bit.

Before she knew it, Carol’s ass, breasts and pussy were exposed for all to see. And all were seeing it, as Carol saw a crowd forming around her.

And unfortunately, Wrecker and Thunderball saw it too.

“Hey, everyone!” Wrecker stepped behind Carol and grabbed her by the throat. He hoisted her into the air for all to see. Carol kicked and squirmed, but was helpless in his grip.

When the crowd cheered, yelling at Wrecker to take her like a whore, to fuck her like a bitch. After all she’d done for this country, for the world, and still they wanted to see her humiliated, degraded.

Wrecker displayed her slowly, like a prized possession. Carol struggled weakly, unable to dislodge Wrecker’s hand from her throat. Worse, she could hear the snaps of countless camera phones and high definition cameras, as her naked form was revealed to the world. Her debasement was being recorded for history, and it had barely begun.

“Lets get started,” Wrecker threw Carol to the ground.

“Fuck her!”

“Show that bitch who’s boss!”

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Carol growled, trying to ignore the hoots and catcalls of the crowd.

“We both know I intend t do more than touch,” Wrecker flipped Carol on her stomach, and picked her up by the hips. Carol wept as she felt his hands on her thighs, and he lifted her up onto his cock.

“Arrgh! Nooo!”

With a single thrust, Wrecker buried his cock deep inside of Captain Marvel’s pussy. The act was met with a scream of despair from Carol, and a roar of approval from the crowd.

“Hey, Thunderball, shut this bitch up, would ya?” said Wrecker.

“Heh, gladly. Just remember I get the bitch’s pussy next,” Thunderball replied.

Thunderbal grabbed Carol’s wrists, and lifted her up. He thrust his cock forward, jamming it into Carol’s mouth.

Carol nearly gagged as the giant, super-strong cock invaded her throat, and she struggled to breathe.

The roar of the crowd got louder, and Carol’s horror grew. She could only imagine what she looked like, almost literally spit-roasted between two members of the Wrecking Crew.

“Hey boss-man, mind if we cut in?”

“Hell no, man. Lets show the whole damn world what the Wrecking Crew can do!”

“Let me go, you sons of bitches! Don’t you dare! Don’t, mpph!”

Carol looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Jennifer Walters, the first She-Hulk, bent over just like her.

“Yeah, show those Avengers they’re not so high and mighty!” 

In some respects, Captain Marvel had it easier than the cousin of the Incredible Hulk.

Piledrive had laced his fingers through She-Hulk’s log, green hair, and then raised her head up. Holding her by the hair, plunged his cock down her throat and began bobbing her back and forth. Bulldozer unzipped his cock, and without any hesitation, speared She-Hulk’s jade ass.

The world watched, as the Wrecking Crew lived up to their name, wrecking the pussies of two proud Avengers.

$$$

Betty Banner, known to the world as the Red She-Hulk, raged as The Rhino grabbed her by the neck, and hoisted her into the air.

“Your cousin in-law isn’t doing too well,” Rhino observed, nodding towards the Wrecking Crew, “tell me, what would you do to avoid such a fate?”

“Maybe I won’t break off that horn of yours, and shove it up your ass!” Betty Banner spat. She hated how she could feel her strength still in her body, but her will seemed to fade away whenever she tried to bring it to bear.

And more than that, she hated how Rhino had already slid his cock free of his costume. It looked like the arm of a body builder, though Betty was sure that fear and anxiety was coloring her perceptions.

“I don’t believe that is much of an offer,” Rhino grabbed Betty’s shirt, and tore it free as easily as tearing tissue paper. Her pants offered the same amount of resistance.

Rhino tossed Betty a few feet in the air, like a baseball, and caught her with both hands around her waist.

Rhino was surprised how aroused he was, looking at Betty Banner’s perfect red skin, with strong, toned arms and abs. This was mostly about revenge against a man now dead, but there would be some personal pleasure in this too.

“Your husband cost me at least six teeth,” Rhino growled, “So the hate part of this hate fuck isn’t about you. If that helps.”

Rhino raised the Red She-Huk over his head, and then swung her down onto his erect cock. The impact shattered the glass of a nearby car, sending a rumble through the street.

“Arrgh!” Betty Banner screamed. It felt as if someone had smashed a runaway train into her cervix. Tears fell from her eyes, and for all her bluster, Betty was terrified to look down at the cock embedded in her pussy.

Rhino breathed out, paused for a moment, and then did it al over again.

He found the louder scream to be especially satisfying.

As he pounded Betty Banner’s pussy like an anvil, he casually wondered if things were going this well down at the docks.


	3. Battle of New York Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The docks

The first villain to cum inside of Ms. Marvel was the Shocker.

Kamala Khan offered no resistance as the quilt covered villain pushed aside the thugs who were reaching for her.

“Hey, back off!” Shocker snapped, “big dogs first!”

“Please, you don’t have to do this,” Ms. Marvel said, her voice almost completely overwhelmed by fear.

“No, but I want to,” Shocker placed his hands on Kamala’s shoulders, and forced the young woman to her knees. He slipped his cock free, and before Ms. Marvel could protest, shoved it in her mouth.

“Mpph! Nooph!”

Shocker sighed in satisfaction as he heard her muffled cries. Her oral skills were terribly lacking, but Shocker didn’t care about that. He had his cock shoved down the throat of a heroine, what could be better?

He bobbed Ms. Marvel’s head back and forth for a few minutes, chuckling as she gagged and tried to pull away. The taste the smell, the humiliation, all of it must have overwhelmed the young woman.

But Shocker released her, after a few. He didn’t want a simple blowjob.

Somone had placed a yoga mat behind Ms. Marvel, so all Shocker had to do was give her a shove, and she was on her back, ready for action.

“This isn’t right, you know this!” Ms. Marvel pleaded.

“I don’t care,” said Shocker. He never stopped to reflect that rape and sexual assault were never really fantasies of his. He also never thought about how Sinister Minister might otherwise be using his powers.

Instead, Shocker placed his cock at Kamala’s slit, and stopped only long enough to memorize the look of horror that came across her face. The look of defeat, the tears and expression of disbelief, all of it was the sweetest thing Shocker could remember ever seeing.

He pressed inside slowly, watching the pain and horror build with each inch that his cock sank inside of her.

“Nononono,” Ms. Marvel wept.

“Oh hell yes,” said Shocker, as he began to pound inside of her. As he fucked her pussy, he pulled his mask up and began to suck on her right breast. He teased the nipple with her tongue, and felt a certain sense of accomplishment when her nipple became hard.

“What a slut,” Shocker moved to her other breast, still sawing inside of her pussy, “you get off on being treated like a whore, don’t you?”

“Shut up!” Kamala snapped, still sobbing. Having never much experimented by herself, she was struggling to make sense of the few beads of pleasure that Shocker was causing through her body.

Worse, while the villain raped her, a crowd of men had gathered, to cheer him on.

“Show that slut who’s boss!”

“She likes it, man!”

“Damn, this is the best video ever!”

Without being told, Ms. Marvel knew that her suffering was being recorded for all time. And it had just barely begun.

“Here it comes, baby,” Shocker smiled. He knew he could hold out longer, but he also knew the man who’d come next.

“No, no!”

Kamala gasped when she felt Shocker’s cum splash inside of her. Horror overwhelmed her mind, as she realized that her first rape had been fully completed. And it would no doubt be the first of many.

“Hell yes,” Shocker sighed, “never thought about nailing a superbitch, but damn glad I did.”

“Alright, Quilt boy, you had your fun,” said a new voice, that Ms. Marvel didn’t recognize, “time for the real men to have at it.”

“Kiss my ass, bug boy,” Shocker said as he stood up.

Kamala simply laid there, too stunned to move. That was, until she saw who had forced his way to the forefront, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Mac Gargan, the Scorpion, wearing his infamous green armor, stood over Ms. Marvel like a cat standing over a mouse.

“Ya know, I fought the original,” Mac reached down, and grabbed Kamala by the neck. He lifted her up to eye level, “you don’t impress me as much as she did.”

“Kiss my ass,” Ms. Marvel managed to force out, just barely louder than a whisper.

“You know, when I’m done with you,” Scorpion gave Ms. Marvel a knowing smirk. He then nodded to his cybernetic tail, the end of it looking much akin to a giant light bulb, just over his shoulder, “I’ll have destroyed that ass.”

For a terrible moment, Kamala realized what the Spider-man villain intended.

“No, don’t, you can’t!”

Ms. Marvel struggled and squirmed, and tried to reach inside her mind for her powers. But Sinister Minister had locked them away too well. And without them, she knew she would never break Scorpion’s grip on her neck, let alone stop him.

“Why so worried?” Scorpion said, “aren’t you a shape shifter?”

Scorpion willed the end of his tail, and placed at Kamala’s squirming ass. It had been modified, made smaller, and weapons removed. No longer a weapon of battle, but now of humiliation.

And certainly too big for its intended destination.

“You’ll survive.”

“Noooo!”

The scream was ear-piercing, but Scorpion didn’t mind He’s heard, or caused, worse. 

He just focused his concentration, pressing his tail against where he estimated Ms. Marvel’s ass to be.

But fine tune control over his tail wasn’t something Scorpion practiced much. Each time, he tried to reach Kamala’s ass with his tail, it slid of the brown cheeks of Ms. Marvels ass.

Gargan made several attempts, before he gave an embarrassed chuckle. He turned to the crowd.

“I’ve actually never done this before,” Scorpion said, with a wicked grin, “could someone, umm, guide me in?”

“Don’t please!” Ms. Marvel begged. Just the idea of what Scorpion had in mind filled her with terror.

“Hell yeah!” replied a man in a flannel shirt, “lets get this show started!”

The man grabbed the end of Scorpion’s tail, and pressed it against Kamala’s clenched, trembling ass.

“Okay, you’re lined up,” chuckled the man, “just straight on ‘till morning!”

“Much obliged, man,” Scorpion said.

“Please,” Kamala managed to gain control of her raging emotions, if only for the moment, “please don’t do this.”

Scorpion smirked, “Been planning this all week, kiddo. Ain’t no way I can not do it.”

Scorpion reached out to the cybernetic control he had over his tail, and willed it forward.

“Nonono! It’s too big!” Ms. Marvel begged.

And with anyone else, such a statement would have been true.

But Ms. Marvel was a shapeshifter, more powerful than most true, but essentially a shapeshifter. And while Sinister Minster had taken from her the ability to use her powers, he hadn’t changed her body in any meaningful way.

Which meant that she would survive what happened next, but not without a great deal of pain.

Scorpion’s tail started its slow march into Ms. Marvel’s once virgin anus. Just the first quarter of an inch spread Kamala’s tight hole wider than it had ever been spread before.

“Arggh! No, stop!”

Ms. Marvel kicked and struggled, but she had no leverage, no powers, no way of fighting back. Scorpion had her ass dead to rights, almost literally.

“Save your breath,” said Scorpion, “I’ve barely started. You ‘ll probably want to scream all the way through.”

Scorpion slowly willed his tail forward, reveling in how Kamala was nearly hyperventilating. Sweat beaded down her naked form, and her young breasts bounced up and down .

At half an inch now, the muscles in Kamala’s ass had been stretched so wide, that they might have torn in a normal woman. But the powers that enabled Ms. Marvel to embiggen herself protected her, in ways she never imagined, even now.

“Stop, stop, you’ll split me in two!”

Ms. Marvel’s head whipped from side to side, unable to believe what was happening. She’d never felt agony like this, and never imagined that she could be so debased.

“You’ll be fine,” Scorpion chuckled, “according to our big brains, you won’t even need a diaper after this.”

Scorpion willed his tail in a quarter of an inch deeper. Ms. Marvel’s ass spread even wider, her powers now the only thing keeping her out of danger.

“Take it out, I’ll do anything! Just stop, please, please!”

Scorpion, still holding Kamala by the neck, savored her suffering. After countless defeats by heroes and heroines, having one in his power, so utterly defeated, was intoxicating.

Scorpion’s tail sank in another quarter of an inch. Ms. Marvel’s powers were pushed farther than they ever had been before, and brought her to another level of agony.

“Powers have some draw backs, huh?” Scorpion smirked.

Ms. Marvel’s chest pounded, and though she was still in agony, her legs had gone limp, and she struggled to raise her arms.

The head of the tail moved with the speed of a snail, not helped by how Kamala instinctively clenched her ass, trying to keep it from traveling further.

Now an inch and a half inside of the young heroine, Scorpion chuckled as her struggles were clearly growing weaker.

“Bet you’re liking it now, huh bitch?” said Scorpion.

Ms. Marvel felt as if her ass was being split in two. Barely able think past the pain, she wished that it actually were splitting her like a log. At least then it meant this all might end.

Seeing Ms. Marvel’s struggles tapering off, Scorpion felt a little less joy from what he was doing. In fact, he feared that this might become boring.

So with his tail embedded in Ms. Marvel’s ass, he released his grip on her neck.

He took a moment to admire his handiwork. Ms. Marvel’s ass was perfectly balanced on his tail, while her feet dangled in the air.

Now it was her own weight that drove Kamala down onto his tail. And so exhausted and terrified from her ordeal. She was helpless to stop it.

“Please,” Kamala gasped, her throat raw from screaming, “you can stop this. Please…”

Ms. Marvel slid further down on the tail. Just enough to elicit a quick squeak as she slid down.

“I can,” Scorpion said, “won’t. Stop it yourself.”

Ms. Marvel clenched as best she could, but it was futile. She didn’t have the strength, both physically and emotionally. Especially when she saw the crowd that had gathered, watching in silent awe as she was raped, as Scorpion’s tail was forced into an ass far too small for it.

“If it helps,” Mac reached forward and flicked Kamala’s nipple. The distraction cost her another quarter of an inch, “your idol isn’t doing much better. Got wrecked by the Wrecking Crew.”

Scorpion watched Kamala’s eyes widen, and knew that he’d struck bone with his statement. She knew, instinctively, that it was true, that no one would be coming to rescue her. That there was no escaping what was to come next.

And to drill that point home, Scorpion grabbed Ms. Marvel’s breasts, squeezing them tight.

“I guess you got stung by the Scorpion,” Mac chuckled. And still squeezing Ms. Marvel’s breasts as if they were handholds, he pulled her down on the final length of his tail.

-Thunk!-

Kamala felt her bowels plop down atop Scorpion’s tail, how her ass expanded yet again, but then constricted, just a little. She was a smart young woman, and knew what that meant. She was now wedged onto Scorpion’s tail, like a ball-joint on a child’s toy.

“Damn, that actually worked,” Scorpion said, rubbing his chin as Kamala hung there, helplessly, her toes curled back, “and I thought they was crazy.”

Ms. Marvel made a pathetic mewling sound.

“Already speechless?” Scorpion said, “damn, we were just getting started. Lets see if we can’t get some more out of ya.”

Scorpion willed his tail back and forth, shaking Ms. Marvel’s limp form like a baby’s rattle. Her limbs swung wildly, but barely a noise escaped her lips.

“Damn, broke already,” Scorpion said with a wistful sigh.

“I suspect its shock,” said Sinister Minister as he strolled over to Mac and Kamala. He had a bottle of water in one hand, and gently tipped it in her mouth. Her throat horse from so much screaming, Ms. Marvel took it gladly, instinctively, “allow me a moment, and we’ll continue.”

Sinister Minister reached out with his abilities, and effortlessly invaded Ms. Marvel’s now traumatized mind.

He found her mindscape to be an empty wasteland. She had retreated so fully into herself, into the last refuge of her mind and sanity, that Kamala left nothing behind.

There was a vast, black darkness, and in the center of it was Kamala, dressed in her tattered Ms. Marvel uniform and clutched in a fetal position. Sinister Minister felt a degree of satisfaction seeing that. The young woman was hiding inside her own mind based purely on instinct, not a skill learned.

Which would mean returning her to the real world would be that much easier.

“Now now, my dear,” Sinister Minister watched as Kamala’s ‘eyes’ found him. She realized immediately why he was there, and the entire atmosphere became consumed in fear, “you have a show to put on. You can’t hide in here while everyone else is doing their part.”

Sinister Minister pulled at her mind, gently at first. Just to ensure that Kamala knew that she had no way to resist him.

“Please, don’t,” Kamala begged, “just give me this little peace, I’m begging you!”

“I’m sorry,” Sinister Minister’s smile said otherwise, “but we all have our parts to play. And yours isn’t done yet.”

With as much effort as it took to snap his fingers, Sinister Minister willed Kamala’s mind back to her body, back to her suffering. And with twice the effort, he put a mental block inside of her mind, to prevent another retreat like this.

Kamala’s eyes snapped open, and agony lanced through her mind. She was even more painfully aware of Scorpion’s tail embedded in her ass, and how she was little more than a fish on a hook now.

Or, more accurately, a pussy on a line.

“Get it out, get it out!” Ms. Marvel pleaded.

“Thanks, Padre,” Scorpion said. He turned to the crowd, still in awe of the terrible act they had witnessed. With a simple command, he willed his tail backwards, and Ms. Marvel was hanging in the air, her back parallel to the ground, while Scorpion’s tail was still wedged inside her ass.

“Stop! It hurts, no!” Kamala begged, as the pain in her ass spiked even higher.

“Alright, everyone,” Scorpion said. He motioned to Ms. Marvel, “see this? Anyone who thinks their cock is good enough to get this bitch off my tail, step right up. Her ass is obviously off limits, but lets see if there’s a cock big enough to take my tail in a fight, eh?”

“Hell yeah!

“Show her a real man!”

“Me first!”

Ms. Marvel couldn’t believe how the crowd roared their approval. Worse, men of considerable muscle were pushing their way to the front, all too eager to get a piece of her.

The man at the front of the line was easily six book, with muscles like watermelons and an anger at the world that was almost physical. The second Scorpion saw the man, he waved him forward.

“You look like a strapping bastard,” Mac said, “so you get first dibs, so long as you promise to be gentle.”

“Heh,” the man, known to his few friends as Doc (a joke on his first nickname, Mad Dog, or MD), “that’s a promise you can take to the bank.”

“Please, I’ve saved lives, I don’t deserve this!” Ms. Marvel begged, trying anything and everything to avoid what was certain to come next.

Doc said nothing, but gave her a grin laced with gold and undid his pants, displaying it proudly for the violated heroine.

Kamala knew her perspective was off, looking down her chest at the man’s erect cock, but that fact didn’t make what she saw any less terrifying. His cock was the largest she had ever seen (though up until now, Kamala hadn’t seen many), and as it stood erect, ready to violate her, in her heart, it was the size of a tsunami, ready to come crashing down and destroy her utterly.

“Here it comes, bitch,” Doc carefully stepped over Scorpion’s tail, and placed his penis against Ms. Marvel’s already violated vulva. He rubbed it across the opening of her slit for a moment, allowing the terror to build, before he lunged forward.

“Eee!” Ms. Marvel screeched The pain of her pussy being parted like the Red Sea didn’t hurt nearly as much as the pain that was radiating from her ass, but both cut Kamala deeper than she ever imagined possible.

“Oh hell yeah,” Doc chuckled as he sawed back and forth inside of her. She was perfectly tight, and somehow perfectly hit his idea of a heroine cock sleeve.

Though unlike Scorpion, he wasn’t as fond of the screams.

“Hey, someone want to shut this bitch up?” Doc said, “that mouth can do better things than scream.”

“No, no please donhmmph!” Ms. Marvel gagged, as the first man of many shoved his cock down her throat.

So humiliated, so terrified, the thought to bite him never occurred to the young heroine. But even if it had, Sinister Minister never would have allowed it.

And so it went.

Her ass wedged on the tail of Scorpion, Ms. Marvel found herself spit-roasted by man after man, swallowing more cum in half an hour than a whore would in a month.

And though Ms. Marvel wanted nothing more to simply let go, to disassociate her mind with her body, the blocks Sinister Minister placed on her mind meant that she was always in the here and now, mentally. She felt every second of her debasement, every inch of every cock and the taste of all the cum that slid down her throat.

Her only saving grace was that when the men stuck their cocks down her throat, they blocked Kamala’s view of the hover cameras that were recording everything.

$$$

Ava Ayala took the first seven rapes bravely. The men pounded her ass, mouth and pussy like there was no tomorrow, and Ava only allowed two tears to escape her the entire time.

She would have fought them tooth and nail, if she could. But Sinister Minister had placed powerful mental blocks in her mind, ones that made meaningful resistance impossible.

So when one bastard shoved his cock down her throat, instead of biting it off like she might have otherwise done, Ava simply offered no resistance as her throat was stuffed.

She muttered obscene insults in-between blow jobs, glared hatred at the men brave enough to meet her eyes.

And she would always remember when her courage broke.

She was being fucked by three men at once. A heavy, muscle bound biker with a thick cock was fucking her ass, a Maggia enforcer was sawing inside of her cunt, and a gangbanger was shoving his cock down her throat.

She had become a UN of rape, Ava thought bitterly.

“Hey guys,” said a voice Ava Didn’t recognize. Her view of the outside world was blocked by the man who was shoving his cock down her throat, “mind if I go next?”

Ava was stunned as she felt all three cocks inside of her go soft almost instantly.

“Hey, yeah, no need to wait,” stammered the Biker, “go right ahead!”

“We’re done, man,” said the Gangbanger. He raised his hands, begging for peace, “hey, have fun!”

When Ava saw who they were talking to, she saw what had terrified them so.

Kletus Cassidy, the serial killer armed with a symbiote known as Carnage, loomed over White Tiger. 

“Well now,” Carnage’s suit rippled in anticipation, “I guess it’s just you and me, Chica.”

Ava felt her heart pounding in her chest so hard, she feared she might break a rib.

Carnage was infamous for the amount of bodies he’d left strewn everywhere he went. Even with her full powers, Ava doubted that she was a match.

Her powers disabled, naked and after having just been used like a street whore? Ava knew she had no chance whatsoever. 

“Chica means babe, right?” Carnage said, “I just paid you a compliment, not even going to say ‘thank you’?”

“Thank you!” Ava said quickly. She would later look back, ashamed at hw quickly her bravery had flipped to cowardice, to utterly terrified submission

“That’s better,” Carnage smiled, his teeth really nothing more than a row of spikes where his mouth should be, “now, just like you, I’m only here to have fun. Understand?”

Ava nodded, as her imagination began to run rampant, terrifying her with each breath.

She had no way of knowing that Sinister Minister had manipulated Carnage’s mind. It was the intent of him and his peers was for humiliation, debasement. Butchering heroines would have only created a martyr, someone for the beleaguered heroine community to rally behind.

But the fear and power that Carnage wielded was too much to simply leave unchecked. So Sinister Minister subtly saw his way into Kletus’ mind. With his telepathy and other skills, it was next to child’s play. Especially when all Sinister Minister really wanted was to redirect those murderous thought and impulses into sexual urges, and to entangle some mild disappointment and exhaustion when his thoughts drifted to murder.

It was as easy as changing the channel on a television.

Kletus, not a man of deep reflection by any means, simply thought that his new attitude was simply trying something new and liking it. What he did next was nothing more than a new hobby.

Ava didn’t, couldn’t know that. But she would learn that even when Carnage lacked the appetite for murder, he was still a sadistic monster.

Carnage willed his suit away from his face, and he flashed a pearly white smile at Ava, meeting her terrified eyes.

“Ain’t no point in fucking if just one is having fun, amirite?” Carnage said, “so try to have some fun with me, okay? It stops being fun, we’ll just do somethin’ else, okay sweetheart?”

Ava just nodded, her entire body rigid with fear.

“Good, good,” said Carnage, “so get over here and lets get started!”

Several tentacles lashed out from Carnage’s back, and wrapped themselves around Ava’s legs. Ava yelped as her ass was dragged over the pavement, only a few feet but still giving her a painful case of road rash, and placing her squarely at Carnage’s feet.

“I hope you don’ mind if I start basic,” said Carnage. The tentacles spread Ava’s legs as wide as they would go, but White Tiger barely noticed the pain, as Carnage drew back the suit frm around his cock, and began to lean down to fuck her.

“I want to start off classic, ya know?”

Ava felt her skin crawl, as she felt Kletus’ filthy breath across her naked breasts, and felt his cock at her pussy.

“That’s okay, right?”

Ava saw how Kletus looked at her, expectantly.

“Of course!” Ava said quickly, “please, fuck me you red beast!”

“With an invite like that, how can I refuse?” said Carnage.

Carnage’s first lunge knocked the air from Ava’s body, while her sore, aching pussy was expanded just a little bigger than she was comfortable with. Ava bit her lip, knowing that Carnage could make it so much worse.

The second thrust struck her cervix like a battering ram, and Ava couldn’t keep herself from crying out.

“Oh my,” Carnage said, doing his best to feign innocence. He leaned close, and licked a fallen tear from Ava’s face, “so sorry, I’ll be gentler. I don’t want anyone thinking I’m a selfish lover.”

Ava gasped, as she felt threads of Carnage’s alien suit slithering into her pussy, and began stimulating the insides of her pussy.

“Oh God!” Ava gasped, as her pussy was stimulated like never before, and she would later pray, never again.

“My buddy is a great wing man, isn’t he?” Carnage said, “now, where were we…?”

Ava could no longer control herself, weeping openly as her body and mind was assaulted with pain and pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt.

Carnage’s suit worked the folds of her pussy perfectly, as it teased her clit almost down to the pores. There wasn’t an inch of flesh left untouched.

And while her pussy was being overwhelmed, two thin tentacles made their way to Ava’s nipples and wrapped themselves around the tender buds. They completely circled her nipples, and began to massage and tease the sensitive bits of flesh.

Ava came close to cumming three times in as many minutes.

In fact, she might have been able to lose herself in the disgusting pleasure of what Carnage was doing to her, were it not for the terrible pain.

Carnage slammed his cock into Ava’s already battered cervix, and as he did that, three thin strands of his alien suit slowly pried it open. Before long, Ava felt the mad man’s cock simply hammering inside her womb, and it was as painful as it was disorientating.

Never had someone been so deep inside of her, nor should they be. Ava understood that instinctively.

And while Carnage ravaged her love canal, thin wires of his alien suit emerged from his chest, and lashed out with a –crack!- striking her breasts.

Carnage whipped, sucked and fucked her all at once, while holding her legs straight in the air, like some street whore. 

“Having fun, babe?” Carnage asked.

“Yes, yes!” Ava snapped. She had no idea how this could possibly get worse, but fear that it might kept her compliant.

And the hover cameras caught everything.

$$$

Cassie Lang was over two stories tall, and was on her hands and knees, naked as the day she was born, with the exception of a domino mask across her face.

Cassie shuddered as she felt Mr. Hyde’s cock plowing into her ass, as Tombstone’s cock was shoved down her throat. Tombstone and Mr. Hyde had taken turns on which end they preferred to rape, and had cum in her so many times Cassie swore that she could taste the differences between their cum.

“Tombstone, my good man,” Mr. Hyde said, his erect cock still in Cassie’s ruined ass, “I must admit I’m a little…tired. I still have my gun, but I don’t feel as if the bullets can fire anymore.”

“Thought it was just me,” Tombstone chuckled, “yeah, that shot they gave us helped, but this bitch has completely drained my balls.”

Tombstone took his cock out of Cassie’s mouth. The Young Avenger coughed, trying to get the taste of his manhood out of her mouth.

“Please, just let me go,” Cassie begged. She was ashamed to admit it, but all she wanted to do was run away, to shrink down and hide away from the rest of the world, her teammates be damned. 

“No can do,” Tombstone said, “I think we’ll just move onto phase two.”

“Phase two?” Cassie said, terrified.

“Oh, my dear, we have all kinds of plans,” Mr. Hyde took his cock out of Cassie’s abused ass, “now, I imagine that you’re thinking of shrinking down and escaping. Having any luck?”

Cassie shook her head. Try as she might, she somehow had forgotten the mental mechanism that allowed her to shrink down.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Hyde grabbed Statue’s ponytail, and pulled her to a standing position, “this part should be easy.”

Tombstone and Mr. Hyde dragged Cassie down two streets, not far from where her teammates were being assaulted. They laid her on her back, taking up almost the entire street, and turned to the watching crowds.

“Hey everyone,” Tombstone smiled, “climb aboard! See what superheroine flesh really feels like!”

Cassie felt a new surge of revulsion as a wave of men and women rushed towards her, and began crawling all over her.

“Don’t even think of moving,” Mr. Hyde said, locking eyes with Cassie, “or what we do next will make what we’ve already done seem to be a kindness. Just lay there, young lady.”

Cassie had nothing, but she remained still, frozen. She only dared to blink, the clear the tears from her eyes, as the people crawling over her began to play with her body.

$$$

“Dude,” Billy Banks turned his head to his best friend, Richard Young, “if we don’t do this, we’ll regret it for the rest of our lives!”

“Hell yea,” Richard said, “we gotta get up there!”

Some helpful civilian had parked a firetruck at Cassie’s side. Billy and Richard joined the line, scrambling up it. Sooner than it took to tell, they were standing on the heroine’s stomach, standing in the shadows of her giant breasts

“Okay, now what?” Richard suddenly realized he had no idea what to do once they’d gotten up here. There were several gang rapes happening on Cassie’s stomach. One woman was shoved face first into the Young Avenger’s belly-button, as men fucked her pussy.

But he could be doing that on the ground level. Richard wanted to be here to do something epic.

“Now we have some fun,” Billy said, “lets head to the pussy.”

“Really man? Smells like a porn store,” said Richard.

“So what?” Billy said, “I’ve smelled worse, and there’s something there I want.”

Billy traveled down Cassie’s body, passing her pubic hair that was the height of tall grass, before finding his goal.

Cassie’s clit was the size of a fire hydrant. Billy sat down, keeping the love bud between his legs.

“Oh baby,” Billy licked his lips, “get ready.”

Cassie began to sweat, as she felt someone playing with her delicate bud.

Billy worked every inch of the love bud.

“Never thought I’d be giving a girl a handjob, ha!” Billy chuckled to himself, as he worked the oversized, sensitive flesh.

Cassie shuddered as a dirty orgasm shot through her, her entire body quivering.

“Damn,” Richard said. He was standing in the middle of Cassie’s pubic hair, and hated the fact that his friend was showing him up. But then he looked at the pussy hair surrounding him, and an idea came to him,

“Lets see,” Richard grabbed one of the enlarged hairs, and wrapped it around his wrist. He set his feet, leaned back, and started to pull.

It took a few minutes, but then…

“Arrgh!” Cassie screamed.

“Hey, what’d you do?” Billy said, looking back at his friend.

Richard held up an enlarged strand of Cassie’s pussy hair.

“Nice, man!” Billy said, “you keep doin’ it, I’ll keep up my work!”

Cassie could scarcely believe what was happening. Someone was playing with her clit, while someone else was pulling out her pubic hair, one strand at a time.

“What a scene,” Mr. Hyde said, watching it all, “but it needs a little something more.”

“What ya got in mind?” said Tombstone.

“You’ll see,” Mr. Hyde carefully stepped over Cassie, and to where her teammates were being assaulted.

So focused on raping the women, the giant Mr. Hyde was actually ignored, until he reached down, and carefully plucked Kate Bishop, Hawkeye, from the middle of her gang rape.

“Hey, what’s the big idea!” one man demanded.

“So sorry, gentlemen,” Mr. Hyde said, “I just feel there is a better place here for Hawkeye.”

“Please,” Kate Bishop felt as if her ass and pussy were on fire. All she could smell was the cum she’d swallowed, or that was plastered across her face, “don’t give me back to them, I’ll do anything. Have some God damn mercy, please…”

“That’s not what today is about,” said Mr. Hyde, a sinister smile on his face. He turned to Cassie, “my dear, I see no reason for you to suffer alone.

Mr. Hyde gently placed Kate Bishop between Cassie’s massive breasts. Cassie’s giant eyes met those of her friend. Statue had long admired Kate Bishop, for being a hero without powers, for her personal skill and strength.

Seeing her on her hands and knees, emotionally broken, was just as painful as Mr. Hyde and Tombstone’s rape.

Kate wasn’t alone long. A man came up from behind her, unzipped his pants, and slid his cock inside of Kate’s well used asshole.

Kate’s gang-rape continued, now being held between the breasts of her best friend. Those waiting their turn leaned back against Cassie’s giant tits.

And, of course, while this was all happening, Billy and Richard never stopped their assault on her lower regions, assaulting her clit while the other removed all her pubic hair.

Mr. Hyde watched in amusement, as daughter of Scott Lang, was mobbed, men and women swarming over her like ants on a picnic.

$$$

Shocker strolled over to where Tiger Shark had dragged Ms. America.

America Chavez spat every insult she knew at Tiger Shark, as the man sawed in and out of her pussy. She might have been able to stop a normal rapist, but Tiger Shark was just as strong, if not stronger, than her.

“Been a while since I’ve been able to have a good, long hard fuck,” Tiger Shark smiled, licking his sharp teeth, “so I intend to enjoy this.”

“I’ll…ugh!...try to pretend your cock actually fits!” America said.

“It is kinda tight,” Tiger Shark said.

Tiger Shark pressed Ms. America against the ground, and then stopped holding back. He slammed his cock into Chavez like it was a battering ram, and the force of it left her breathless, stammering.

“Oh yeah,” Tiger Shark said, watching as she struggled to catch her breath, “not so smart now, huh?”

Ms. America couldn’t breathe, but she could still think. So she raised both hands and flipped the Shark, The Bird.

And she kept doing that, as Tiger Shark fucked the breath from her. She barely gave much thought to escaping, knowing that Sinister Minister had planted some sort of telepathic command in her mind.

Plus, escaping without her friends wasn’t an option.

Ms. America didn’t know how much time had passed, as Tiger Shark fucked her, but she felt a small amount of relief when she felt him tighten, and then cum inside of her.

The feeling went beyond disgusting, but at least it meant he was done with her.

“Damn, been far too long,” Tiger Shark said, as he picked himself up. Ms. America was too exhausted to even try to stand, “good for you too?”

America opened her mouth to say something, but Tiger Shark just laughed.

“Ha, just kidding!” Tiger Shark said, “I don’t give a fuck. But maybe round two does.”

 _Round two?_ Ms. America thought, just seconds before two giant hands grabbed her hips, and picked her up.

“Don’t know why I have to get sloppy seconds,” said William Taurens, AKA, Man-Bull. He was every bit as huge as his name implied, and Ms. America found, to her complete horror, just as hung.

“Because once you’d split her, I’d barely feel anything,” Tiger Shark replied.

“Fair enough,” Man-Bull grunted.

“You even think it, and I’ll beat you to death with your cock later,” Ms. America hissed.

“Babe,” Man-Bull growled, “you won’t even be walking later.”

Man-Bull pressed Ms. America’s slit against his cock, and slowly wedged his way inside.

Ms. America grinded her teeth, and tried to promise herself that she wouldn’t scream, that she wouldn’t cry out, but that wasn’t an oath she was confident she could keep.

Just the tip of Man-Bull’s cock was pressing inside of her, and already America felt as if she were giving birth, only in reverse.

She looked down at her stomach, and could see Man-Bull’s huge cock as the tip pressed past her clit, and sank deeper inside of her.

Ms. America felt as if she were slowly, precisely, being torn in two.

Where Tiger Shark was angry and brutal, Man-Bull was slow, agonizing and relentless. He was splitting her in two, and he was damned well going to take his time.

Once his cock bumped into her sore cervix, Ms. America expected him to start pounding into her, to charge forward like his namesake.

But instead, he slowly withdrew, and it was just as painful as him entering her. Her muscles, already stretched to the limit, cried out as they assumed their natural position.

“Slow rider?” Ms. America forced herself to sound dismissive.

“I prefer to savor this,” Man-Bull replied, “obviously, not many women can take me.”

“If it weren’t for that damned telepath, I’d be able to take you all down,” Ms. America spat. She once again raised her middle fingers at her assailant, “I’ll just have to deal with you later.”

“Well then, you worry about the later,” Man-Bull slowly slid America down his cock, “me? I’ma worry about right now.”

Ms. America kept her middle fingers raised the entire time. She remained defiant as she slowly bobbed back and forth, feeling as if her were slowly being sliced in two.

“God damn,” said a new, bestial voice. Ms. America looked and saw her third suitor, the Griffin, pacing back and forth, “hurry the fuck up, Man-Bull!”

Ms. America swallowed, and did her best to endure. She was literally tossed from one man to the next.

Griffin caught her in his giant paws, and raped her ass with his tail, while savagely fucking her pussy.

From there, it was back to Tiger Shark, who fucked her into the ground, literally cracking the pavement before being raped by Man-Bull again.

America Chavez remained defiant, the entire time, flipping them the bird, cursing and never once considering surrendering.

“Fuck you!”

“You call that anal? I have dildos tougher than you!”

“Have you started yet?”

The only time she shut up was when she being spit-roasted by Tiger Shark and Griffin. Her feet dangled off the ground, as she swore she could feel Tiger Shark’s cock scratching her tonsils. Trying to distract herself, America noticed a new player approaching, strolling across the street to them.

It was the quilt dressed villain known as The Shocker, a second stringer Ms. America would never have given the time of day. Hell, even now, being raped by muscle-bound morons, she barely regarded him as a threat.

“Hey guys,” Shocker said, “I just had a chat with our organizer, Sinister Minister. He said that you’re threatening our time table with Ms. America here, and sent me to help move this along.”

“You?” Man-Bull snorted.

“Me,” said Shocker, “Griffin or Man-Bull, I need one of you to hold this chica up by her wrists. Don’t worry, you can still play with her when I’m done.”

“I got this,” Griffin grabbed Ms. America by the wrists, and held her in front of Shocker like a prized piece of beef.

“Think you can do worse than these assholes?” Ms America actually chuckled, “bring it on, Quilt man.”

“It’s Shocker,” Herman replied. He began to adjust to knobs on his wrist blasters, “do what these toys let me do?”

“Not look like a total moron?”

“Close,” Shocker finished adjusting, “they shoot concussive, vibrational force. Can tear an armored car in half.”

“I’m a lot tougher than an armored car,” America sneered.

“I’m aware. All your body tissue is, as a matter of fact,” Shocker leveled his gauntlet at Ms. America, “but few people know, that my gauntlets have two settings. The second, conductive, I use for casing a joint. Send out a few tuned vibrations designed to peacefully travel through matter, a special computer program designed by Tinkerer, and you have the entire layout of a bank just by walking by.”

“So what?”

“So what if I hit you with conductive force, at the power level usually reserved for concussive force?” Shocker asked, “I think the world would like to know.”

Shocker felt a certain sense of satisfaction when he saw the look on America Chavez’s face, as she realize what he intended to do.

Shocker aimed his gauntlet at Ms. America’s abused pussy, and let the first blast cut through the air.

“Gawwwd!” Ms. America screamed, as the energy flowed into her pussy, like a river into a lake, and from there traveled outward. 

Ms. America felt it in every inch of her body, in her stomach, in her teeth, in her bones.

The orgasm blasted past mind blowing and well into mind splitting. It was like being tickled by a stranger, only a thousand times worse. The feeling was so intense, Ms. America was left dizzy, barely able to think.

She was left gasping, struggling to breathe as she hung helplessly in Griffin’s paw.

“Got anything smart to say?” Shock asked.

Ms. America remained silent, her lungs still struggling for air.

“Damn dude, what’d you do?” Griffin said, “we been fucking her for hours, and she barely shut up the entire time!”

“A little trick with my gauntlets,” Shocker replied, “I stimulated every pleasure center in her body, all at the same time, all at maximum.”

Shocker smiled at Ms. America.

“Was it good for you too, baby?”

Mac took a few quick breathes.

“Fuck…”

Shocker fired his gauntlets again.

Like before, pleasure tore through Ms. America’s body, and her mind, like a tsunami. She was coming from her nipples, her clit, her pussy, her ass, her toe nails, her teeth, anywhere and everywhere. She came with such force that she couldn’t even think.

America Chavez arched her back and pressed her breasts skyward as she struggled to comprehend, let alone deal with, the enormous please that was flooding her body. Never before did she even think that it was possible to get a migraine from an orgasm, but here she was.

So much pleasure, at such a powerful level, made Ms. America fear as if she might lose her mind. She struggled to form a single thought, to even remember that she’d just been stripped and raped, but it was nearly impossible.

In so many ways, it was like being caught in a typhoon of orgasms. Only instead of going from point A to point B, she went from A to G, to B to P to every which direction. Every inch of her body registered enough pleasure to make her cum, and Ms. America’s mind could barely understand it. So much feeling, so overwhelming, an instinctive part of Ms. America feared as if she might lose her entire self.

When Shocker disengaged his gauntlets, Mac sucked in a breath of air, and simply lay there on the ground, limp. The tears flowed more freely than before.

“Now,” said Shocker, “are you going to behave?” 

“Yes,” Mac said, softly, without a trace of defiance.

“Good,” said Shocker, “then just one more for the road.”

“Wait, God, please don’t…!”

This time, Ms. America didn’t scream. She didn’t have the voice left.

“Okay boys,” three minutes later, Shocker strolled over to the trio of animal themed villains, “she’s all yours.”

“Sounds like you broke her,” Tiger Shark huffed.

“She still has three tight holes,” Shocker replied, “what, jealous I did in ten minutes what you couldn’t in three hours?”

“He’s right,” Griffin strolled over to Ms. America, and picked her. She was as limp as a noodle strand, but still conscious, “bitch is well done.”

“You said something about a time table,” Man-Bull said, “they gonna tell us when we need to finish up? Hate to be blue balling with this bitch.”

“Apparently, that’s up to the Times Square crew,” said Shocker, “we still have plenty of time left, don’t worry.”

“Just keep having fun.”


	4. The Battle of New York Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the beginning

David Cannon never thought that a day as satisfying as today would ever come. A day in which not only were the Avengers not around to stop him, but a day in which he finally tasted that sweet ass Wasp pussy.

He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t lust for Janet Van Dyne. Since the first time he’d lain eyes on her, she was the final woman that he wanted. And David was sure the same would, in time, be true for her, that he would be her last man.

Fucking her pussy was well worth the wait, David reflected.

But after a few hours of fucking her ass, and nice, tight cunt, and talking with that loon Purple Man, Cannon had begun to realize something.

Janet needed to be punished for denying their love for so long. For taking other men into her bed, when she belonged to him.

And Whirlwind had the perfect idea.

“Please,” Janet gasped, “David, stop this, I can’t…!”

“You can and you will,” said Whirlwind, “take your punishment like a woman, damn it.”

Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, was on her knees, her costume nothing more than scraps at her side. David Cannon had his hand on her head, with his fingers laced through her hair.

And standing in front of the Founding Avenger, was a row of men, all looking for the same thing.

“Come on, step right up,” Whirlwind motioned for the next man to step up, “best blow job in New York!”

Tyrone Parker stepped forward, and unzipped his pants, revealing his erect cock.

Wasp, having learned her lesson, simply opened her mouth, and did her best to relax.

A moment later, Whirlwind pushed her face forward, the man’s cock slipping past her lips. He then yanked her back, again by the hair.

Tyrone groaned in pleasure, as he was technically serviced by a super heroine and super villain at the same time.

Janet, her will utterly broken, ran her tongue underneath the man’s cock as Whirlwind used her mouth like a sock. One man had complained about the quality of her blow jobs, and the threat Cannon gave her afterwards went beyond terrifying, especially after all he’d already done to her.

“Damn,” Tyrone moaned. An honest to God Avenger, blowing him. The world was going to shit right now, but he didn’t care, because these were some sweet lips, “Yo, Whirlwind, it matter where I cum?”

“Dealer’s choice,” Whirlwind winked, still bobbing Janet’s head back and forth on the man’s cock.

“Then bitch gonna swallow,” said Tyrone, seconds from exploding.

“No, bitch is gonna show it to us, then swallow,” Whirlwind said.

“Hey, that works too,” Tyrone said. He gasped, and then shot his load into Janet’s mouth.

The Founding Avenger had long since lost her gag reflex in the last few hours. So when Whirlwind pulled her hair back, Janet stuck out her tongue, showing her hated foe the cum.

“Now swallow.”

The Wasp obeyed.

The next man wanted to come on Janet’s face, and Cannon had no objects.

“Nice make-up, whore!” the man laughed.

Janet barely had the strength not to sob.

The next man came on her tits, and then the next on her face, before another allowed her to swallow.

And on and on it went. The line stretched the entire block, and it never seemed to grow shorter.

Janet was just thankful that she didn’t have to watch as the She-Hulks were raped, and as Captain Marvel was gangbanged by the Wrecking Crew.

Being able to see what was happening to Sue Richards was bad enough.

$$$

Sue Richards was spit-roasted between two men, and she was ashamed of how grateful she was. Both men were as thick as trees, the one in her mouth nearly choking her, while the one in her ass split it wider than she had ever experimented with Reed.

It was humiliating, especially knowing that it was being broadcasted around the world, but still better than what they might be doing to her, or rather, would be doing to her again.

“Damn,” Mike Mitchell said, his cock shoved down her throat, “I fantasized about you for five damn years. Still can’t believe I’m nailing your MILF ass.”

“You ain’t,” replied Felix Lloyd. He was sawing into Sue’s anus, savoring every quiver, every ounce of pain he caused, “I got her ass, you got her lips.”

“Close enough,” Mike winked, “hey, Sue?”

Susan Richards shuddered as her rapist used her name.

“I’m ‘bout to blow. So why don’t you go invisible, huh?”

The Invisible Woman used her powers, and Mike watched as his cock was revealed as Sue bent the light around her face, and he simply let go.

He watched as his cum shot out from his cock, and seemingly hovered in mid-air, before sliding down an invisible tube and then hovering a little farther back, clearly coming to a rest in Sue’s stomach.

“Holy shit,” Mike sighed, “dinner and a show, huh? Only you got dinner, and I got the show.”

Sue just wept as Mike withdrew his cock from her mouth.

“Gentleman,” said the Wizard with a sarcastic tone, “I believe Mrs. Richards is rested enough to continue. Please, hurry it along.”

“Sure thing,” said Felix. He wanted to fuck the matriarch of the Fantastic Four longer, hell, he never wanted to stop, but Felix oh so wanted to see what was going to happen next.

He pulled out of Sue, and came across her ass.

“Klaw?” said Wizard, “time for another show. Perhaps a bitch, for the bitch?”

The master of sonics, Klaw, smiled as he aimed his sonic projector at Susan Storm. Composed entirely of sound, he also had the ability to control and create constructs out of his own energy.

With a single act of will, Klaw created a pink imitation of a Saint Bernard, as large as the real animal, and willed it towards Sue.

Sue clenched her eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen next.

The ‘dog’ sniffed her ass, and already the Invisible Woman could feel pleasure shooting through her loins. Klaw’s constructs would look like anything, but they were all composed of solid sound. And just being close to them was enough to elicit a reaction from her body.

A shameful, and disgusting part of her, Sue thought.

The crowd gathered closer, as the Saint Bernard mounted the female founder of the Fantastic Four, and Sue quickly learned that though Klaw’s construct looked like a dog, it had something no dog did.

Two cocks.

“No, pleeease!” Sue begged, as she felt the cocks side into her at once.

Sue had already been raped by a sonic squid, minotaur and donkey, as people watched and filmed.

“Noo…!” Sue screamed, as her body shuddered, and she felt her first orgasm.

“What a slut, am I right, folks?” Wizard said, speakers built into his armor, “always cumming and cumming, no matter what’s inside that pussy!”

“Gah, Wizard, please, I’m begging you!” Sue was sweating heavily now, drops falling from her erect nipples. She’d been subjected to this torture enough to know what would happen next.

Klaw would make her cum to the point of exhaustion, literally being fucked unconscious. Then Wizard would inject her with a stimulant, and begin it all over again.

“Come on, everyone,” Wizard shouted, “lets count how many times the slut can cum!”

“Three!”

Nick Cole watched Sue Storm’s amazing breasts bounce back and forth from the force of the construct fucking her. He focused his camera on her amazing tits, his cock as hard as steel.

“Four!”

Richard Adams didn’t have a recording device, but he savored this all the same. He stared at Sue’s agonized face, as the tears fell, as she looked out to the crowd for help or sympathy and yet found none. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and those few seconds were more intoxicating to Richard than any drug or booze.

“Five!”

Monica Hunt smiled as Sue Storm was fucked. She was on the second floor of a nearby department store, watching it all unfold. Because she knew that so long as the bastards focused on the big fish, little ones like her could escape notice.

“Six!”

Six was the limit, as Sue Storm’s eyes’s rolled backwards, and she fell forward, unconscious.

“Only six,” Wizard clucked his tongue, “I thought she had stamina.”

“Wizard, we should bring this to a close,” said Klaw, “the longer we wait, the greater the chance of rescue.”

“For a creature made entirely of sonics, you can be a buzz kill,” Wizard said, “very well. Inform the others, I’ll send a signal to Sinister Minister, and wake Mrs. Richards.”

Wizard tapped a few commands into his wrist computer, then walked over to Sue Storm.

He took a moment to drink it in, the wife of his most hated enemy, laying in the street of Time’s Square, raped, naked, beaten. And he was a vital part of that.

Even better, he wasn’t close to done.

Wizard kneeled down, and placed a hand on Susan’s shoulder. Several micro needles in his gauntlet injected her with a special stimulant, and she snapped awake, still sore, still aching.

“Now now, Mrs. Richard, I need your attention for the final act,” Wizard said.

“Yes, Mrs. Richards,” said Purple Man, “please join the rest of your friends.”

Captain Marvel, the She-Hulks, Wasp and Valkerie stood side by side. Their pussies leaked cum, and their faces were stained with tears. There were five heroines standing before her, and it was plain to see that there wasn’t an ounce of resistance in any one of them.

“Here,” Purple Man handed Susan five metal collars, “hand these out, would you?”

Sue Storm gave Captain Marvel the first collar.

Carol Danvers didn’t need to be told what to do next, and she was too beaten to fight. Without saying a word, she opened the collar, and placed it around her neck.

The moment it closed, an energy field leapt out, and encased Captain Marvel’s wrist. It held them by the side of her head, immobile.

Sue instantly realized what had happened that she was to give her friends hi-tech stocks.

“Well?” Purple Man said, “do finish.”

Sue obeyed, either because of Purple Man’s power, or her own fear.

The She-Hulks took the collars, as did Wasp. Valkerie, her pussy gaping open, never hesitated.

Soon, her entire team was bound in stocks like ancient criminals, standing in front of New York naked and beaten.

“Allow me,” Wizard secured the final collar around Sue’s neck. She was secured in seconds.

“Alright ladies, it’s time for your parade,” said Purple Man. He raised a loudspeaker to his lips, and turned to the crowd and the city of New York.

“Citizens, I present you your failed heroines,” Purple Man’s voice was carried for blocks, “New York, I encourage you to show them what you think of such failures. Nothing too gross, but don’t hold back with your slings and arrows, hmm?”

Purple Man looked towards the defeated heroines, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“Wizard, would you please inform our friends on the dock that they need to finish?” said Purple Man.

“Of course,” Wizard said, “take Rhino with you. The Wrecking Crew and I will prepare for your return.”

“Ladies, shall we begin your march of shame?” Purple Man’s power overwhelmed them all, too tired and too hurt to fight back. But Killgrave drew back enough of his ability not to leave them mindless puppets, unable to appreciate what was to come next.

The two She-Hulks, Captain Marvel, Wasp, Valkerie and the Invisible Woman, all feeling as if their cunts were on fire, limped forward, towards a crowd of mocking and sneering public.

“Call me when ready!” Purple Man shouted over his shoulder.

Sue Storm was unable to meet the eyes of the men and women who shouted at her for failing them, for failing to save her husband, or just savoring the sight of a mighty heroine brought so low.

So her eyes cast towards the pavement, she never saw the person who tossed an open Gatorade at her tits. The open bottle splashed across her tits, and before Sue could react, another man splashed her backside with beer.

The crowd, at the nudging of Purple Man, then unleashed on the humbled heroines.

Valkerie felt rotten tomatoes smash across her tits.

One skillful woman managed to pour the potted dirt from her plants atop Betty Banner’s head as she passed by.

Men and women grabbed bottles of soda, shaking them violently before opening them all over the bodies of the defeated Avengers.

Janet was disgusted them she realized that her entire body was filthy and stick as gum. Carol Danvers felt crushed, her body covered in dirt and grime. The She-Hulks tried to let themselves go numb, unable to face this humiliation as they walked past block after block, while Sue Storm blamed herself for this incredible, crushing defeat.

Purple Man made sure that men and women threw pudding cups, raw bacon, spoiled fruit, everything and everything short of actual human or animal droppings (no need to be too disgusting, thought Killgrave), as they marched for blocks.

After three blocks, the women were barely recognizable as heroines, but he marched them still.

After all, the finale wasn’t ready just yet.

$$$

“Come on, guys, get a taste!”

Scorpion offered up Ms. Marvel like a cheese plate, her ass still firmly impaled on his cybernetic tail.

The fun of destroying the young heroine had drained somewhat, when she had stopped sobbing and begging.

The first time it had happened, Scorpion had shaken her back and forth on his tail like a baby’s rattle. That had gotten one hell of a response.

But by the fourth time, Kamala no longer screamed herself hoarse. Her mind was still there, Mac could see that clear as day, but she had become resigned to her fate. And that was pretty disappointing.

“This is almost getting boring,” Scorpion sighed, as another man stepped up and shoved his cock down Ms. Marvel’s throat.

“Then it’s a good thing we need to bring this to a close,” Sinister Minister said, “I need to borrow Ms. Khan.”

Reaching out with his powers, Sinister Minister plucked Kamala off of Scorpion’s tail. The young woman, her brown skin lathered in semen, whimpered, but otherwise hung there, limp and defeated.

“We’re bringing this to a close, huh?” Scorpion said.

“Indeed we are,” said Sinister Minister. He nodded towards the hover cameras, “the world is watching, so we need to give them their money’s worth.”

With another act of will, Sinister Minister plucked Ms. America, Hawkeye and White Tiger from where they were being assaulted. No one thought to complain, no objections were raised as their victims were pulled away.

They floated through the air, naked and dripping cum from every hole as Sinister Minister strolled to where he wanted to be. He came to a stop not far from Cassie Lang’s abused pussy. Men and women were still crawling all over her body, abusing it any way they could.

Sinister Minister set the four heroines down some sixty yards away from Cassie’s pussy, and willed them to be on their hands and knees. The hover cameras took up a position behind Sinister Minister, capturing them in all their naked, defeated glory (or lack thereof).

“I have some presents for you young ladies,” Sinister Minister held out four belts, made of sleek, silver metal, “why don’t you come take one, one at a time, hmm?”

The world watched as first Ms. America, then Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye and finally, White Tiger, walked towards Sinister Minister and took their ‘gifts’. With little prompting, they snapped them around their waists, and waited for the madman to continue.

At least, that’s what the world saw. Inside their own minds, they screamed and begged, trying to fight. But the man had their minds in a vice like grip. They couldn’t so much as blink without his permission.

“So glad to see you all so compliant,” Sinister Minister said, smirking. He reached out, and telekinetically raised Ms. America several feet into the air. Her lack of protest was oh so gratifying.

With a thought, Sinister Minister summoned a specially designed steel dildo and a large steel buttplug, crafted beforehand with her in mind. He floated them past Ms. America’s face, enjoying how she trembled. 

“These presents are for you,” said Sinister Minister, “do try to enjoy them.”

Ms. America wept as both the butt plug and dildo shot inside of her with the speed of a bullet, but said nothing. Her defiance was spent, and all she wanted was for this sick show to be over.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Ms. America whimpered.

“Good girl. White Tiger?”

White Tiger, to her credit, managed to relax and allow the steel invaders inside her ass and pussy. The words burned in her throat as she thanked Sinister Minister, and sat back down.

“Hawkeye?”

“Kiss my ass,” Kate Bishop said, focusing all her will, all her strength. Or at least, that’s what she thought she said.

“Please, do my cunt first,” said Kate Bishop She reached down and spread her pussy, and moaned as the dildo was sheathed inside of her.

“I never felt so good!” Hawkeye turned around, and spread her asscheeks, “but this puppy needs a friend.”

“Indeed.”

The butt plug shot towards Hawkeye like one of her own arrows, and when it struck, Kate had the breath knocked from her body.

“You are too kind,” Hawkeye purred.

“Ms. Marvel?”

“Just plug me,” Kamala said, with a resigned sigh.

“As you wish,” Sinister Minister decided he could have a little mercy. He carefully slid the dildo into Ms. Marvel’s pussy, and didn’t slam the buttplug into Kamala’s much abused asshole.

“Thank you,” Ms. Marvel said, sounding rather sincere.

“Well done, ladies,” said Sinister Minister, “but I regret to inform you that we are the second act in today’s magnum opus. So while we wait for the finale, I’m afraid.”

Dozens of men crowded around the young heroines, with rock hard cocks.

“So I’m afraid you’ll need to keep yourselves busy for just a little longer.”

oooOOooo 

When he was done, it felt to the heroines as if Purple Man had marched them all across New York before finally returning them to Times Square.

Sue Storm had no idea what the villains had in store for her, as she returned to the other villains. But she was so exhausted, physically, emotionally, that she just didn’t care what happened next. They’d already violated her, and then marched her through the streets like a trophy horse. Covered in filth, she was certain that death would be a mercy.

And one look at her fellow heroines told her that they felt exactly the same.

Valkerie, the She-Hulks, Captain Marvel, Wasp, they all had looks of defeat on their face that Sue had never seen before.

“Wasp, Mrs. Storm, wait with me,” said Purple Man, “ladies, why don’t you present yourself to the Wrecking Crew?”

Without a word of rebellion, the She-Hulks, Captain Marvel and Valkerie walked to the four villains, heads down.

“Lets start with the sword chick first,” said Wrecker.

They pushed Valkerie onto the ground, and then flipped her on her stomach. Thunderball slapped a pair of vibranium cuffs on her wrists, binding them behind her back. He then produced another pair, placing them across her ankles. Within a few minutes, the Asgardian Goddess was hogtied in cuffs that even her strength could never shatter.

Betty Banner was soon trussed up the same way, followed by Jennifer Walkers and finally, Carol Danvers.

All four women, stronger than any one army, lay there on the ground, naked and hogtied, convinced that what they had suffered already was the worst of it.

They were wrong.

“Alright,” said the Wizard, “who would like to see to the second part?”

“We sure this is gonna be okay?” Thunderball asked, “I mean, today was God damn great, but I ain’t a killer. Not like this.”

Carol Danvers heard the nervous tension in Thunderball’s voice, and felt her heart hammering. What more could they have planned?

“You needn’t worry,” Wizard replied, “I’ve reviewed the scans and run the numbers myself. But if you’d care to abstain, I would understand.”

“Yeah,” said Thunderball, “I had fun, but this is a bit much. Piledriver, you take over, man.”

“You got it,” said Piledriver, “I still owe this bitch for when she kicked our asses back when she was with the Defenders!”

Susan Storm watched as Piledriver picked up a metal, two pronged bar, almost like a tuning fork, and aimed it at Valkerie’s ass and pussy.

“No, stop!” Sue begged, realizing instantly what they meant to do, “you’ll kill her!”

“Nah,” Piledriver smiled, “just capping a hole!”

“Go ahead,” said Purple Man, “it’ll be fine.”

Piledriver pushed the metal bar forward, savoring Val’s sudden screams. It pushed bruised and aching flesh aside, until the metal came to a stop at her cervix.

Piledriver felt the resistance, and allowed Val a moment to realize what was happening.

“No, please,” Val coughed, her eyes wet with fresh tears, “…no!”

Piledriver slammed the metal bar forward, and savored the Asgardian’s screams.

Metal met supertough flesh, and the flesh held strong. The metal bent and twisted, filling the Goddess’ pussy like plaster filling a mold.

But it pushed every bruise, widened every tear and though Val was in no danger of death, agony was another thing entirely. Juggernaut had raped her pussy raw, and the cold metal that now filled her pussy was like salt on an open wound.

Piledriver finished in less than a minute, but it never felt like that to Val. Especially when Piledriver hoisted her into the air, for all of Times Square to see how she had gone from Goddess to a defeated banner of a villain.

“Not a bad angle,” Piledriver laughed, as he looked up to see Valkerie’s quivering ass and pussy. He was fairly certain that she was trying to beg, to plead for mercy, but her sobs kept getting in the way.

“Now then,” Purple Man looked towards Captain Marvel, and the two She-Hulks, “who’s next?”

Captain Marvel begged and screamed as the metal invaded her pussy. The Wrecker moved it in slow and relentless, until it was wedged inside the entirety of her pussy and ass.

“Bitch on a stick,” Wrecker laughed as he lifted Carol into the air.

“Gotta get me one,” said Bulldozer.

Jennifer Walters bit her lower lip, as the man approached her, slapping the metal bar he intended for her pussy in his hand.

“Okay,” Bulldozer pressed the pole against the tip of her ass and pussy, “ready to take your shot, bitch?”

“Arggh!”

Jennifer didn’t even have the time to attempt a witty remark. One second the metal was at the lips of her pussy, the second her pussy was stuffed like a Thanksgiving Turkey. Metal filled every inch, every crevice.

“Don’t think she was ready,” Wrecker chuckled.

“Probably not,” Bulldozer lifted Jennifer Walters in the air. He swung her back and forth, and laughed as she whimpered.

“I have the last one,” Rhino demanded.

He took his metal pole, and slammed it into the ground so that it stood straight up, at a height of about three feet. He then stalked over to Betty Banner, Red She-Hulk and flipped her over before grabbing her by the hips.

Rhino gave the defeated Betty Banner a smirk as he lifted her up, and carried her to the pole.

“Mrs. Banner,” Rhino placed Betty’s pussy and ass perfectly over the pole, “your proper place, as a real banner.”

Rhino kept his eyes locked on hers, and felt a great deal of satisfaction as he saw the humiliation and pain dance acrs her face when he brought her slamming down on the metal pole. Like her fellow heroines, her inner flesh was easily up to the challenge physically, but it was still agonizing.

“I’ll kill you,” was all Betty managed to say.

“Unlikely,” Rhino grabbed the end of the pole, and easily lifted the defeated Red She-Hulk into the air.

“Didn’t think you had that in ya,” Bulldozer observed.

“The world has not been kind to me,” Rhino said, “I see no reason to be kind to it.”

“Hey, Bulldozer,” Piledriver swung Val at him like she was a toy sword, “en garde!”

“Ha!” Bulldozer swung Jennifer Walters to Val aside and then waived the Jade Giant’s chest in his fellow’s face, “take that, Zorro!”

“Damn, got me,” Piledriver chuckled, as he was mesmerized by She-Hulk’s impressive rack.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” Wizard chided, “we are in the verge of changing the world in our favor. Have some decorum, please.”

“Ready for your big debut?” Purple Man asked his friend.

The Wizard smiled like a shark, “I only wish Dr. Richards was here to see this.”

“We can’t have everything,” said Purple Man, “gentlemen, why don’t you plant our banners behind Wizard?”

The four super strong felons sank the poles into the ground one by one. The shock of the impacts left them all weeping in pain, no matter how they sought to control themselves.

“Ladies,” Purple Man looked down at Sue Storm and Janet Van Dyne, “why don’t you crawl over to Bentley, hmm?”

The two once proud heroines, now naked, filthy and bruised, crawled over to their tormentor on their hands and knees until they were at his side. They sat there, like conquered slaves of a barbarian king.

The Wizard tapped a command into his wrist controller, and then grabbed the two heroines by the hair and pushed down, forcing them both to look up.

“Greetings from New York,” Wizard looked into the camera. He had written and memorized his speech, but finaly delivering it was almost as intoxicating as raping the Invisible Woman, “once known as the home for heroes. Host of the Fantastic Four and mighty Avengers.”

Wizard nodded to the two women at his feet.

“Not so mighty anymore,” Wizard then looked over his shoulder, to where the She-Hulks, Captain Marvel and Valkerie were planted, hanging in the air like flags of victory, just not their own.

“And these are just the beginning of our conquest, of our victory…these are not the only heroines that we’ve brought low today…”

_The Docks_

“That’s my cue,” said Sinister Minister.

With an act of will, he motioned for the men around his captives to disperse.

Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, White Tiger and Ms. America, cum dripping from their mouths, covering their breasts, all felt a rise of panic swell in their chests. They knew that sucking off dozens of men would be preferable to what Sinister Minister had in mind.

“Ladies,” Sinister Minister’s words lanced into their minds, “thank you for our time together.”

With a mental shrug, Sinister Minister sent Ms. America flying face first, with her back towards the ground, at Statue’s giant pussy.

America Chavez slammed into it with a wet –splat!-.

“Ahh!” Cassie gasped, as she felt her friend lodged into her pussy.

“Don’t squeeze,” Sinister Minister spoke into Cassie’s mind, “because you have three more.”

Ms. Marvel was the next one sent flying towards Cassie’s pussy. She landed atop of Ms. America, breast to breast.

“Hey, come here often?” Ms. America said, trying not to sound as broke as she felt.

Ms. Marvel just sobbed in response. 

Hawkeye was next, back to back with Ms. Marvel.

White Tiger was the last, again breast to breast with a fellow heroine.

The belts they wore kept their weight to a reasonable level. Kamala and Kate were in no danger of being crushed.

But at the same time, it kept them inside of Cassie’s pussy. They would find it impossible to wiggle out, to escape.

The entire world saw it all, as the heroines were shoved into the wet pussy of their defeated friend.

_Times Square_

“Not the first generation or the next can stop us,” Wizard said, “this is a new age with new rules.”

Dr. Doom, who’d been watching the events unfold in his private chambers, steepled his hands together.

“This is the Age of Villains.”

Storm, Domino and Jean Grey, defacto leaders of the X-Men (technically, X-Women) watched in horror.

“And the first rule is, there are no rules.”

Wizard looked at the crowd that had gathered around him and smirked. He tapped a command into his gauntlet, something he had saved for what was to happen next.

“What you want, you take. And those who would stop you?”

One of the orbs, floating behind Wizard ad his captives shot a dart into the ass of Susan and Janet. Both women, so humiliated and terrified, didn’t even notice.

The MGH that flowed into their veins was modified just for them. If they weren’t gripped by terror, they would have felt a small surge of strength flow through them. And if they had the ability to focus on their powers, they would have realized they could no longer feel them.

It was a special cocktail Bentley designed, to ensure that his victims would survive what was to come next.

Satisfied, Wizard pushed Sue Storm and Janet Van Dye forward, towards the crowd.

The message was clear, as a wave of people swept over the two.

“They’re your playthings. So rise up!”

Sue Storm screamed almost on cue, as a wave of hands grabbed at her. Her tits, her ass, her pussy, it seemed as if they were everywhere. A cock split her pussy and ass and another shoved down her throat.

“Take what you want! Take what society has kept from you! This is the age of villainy, and if you’re not a heroine, then you’re a villain!”

Captain Marvel watched in horror as Wasp and Invisible Woman were swarmed. As she watched each time her friends were raped, were groped, were spanked. They didn’t go ten seconds without someone raping them, assaulting them.

And to her eternal shame, Carol Danvers was grateful that it wasn’t her down there.

“So what do we do now?” Captain Marvel overheard Wrecker, “we got some hideout we take these bitches to?”

“Why would we do that?” said Purple Man, “no, we’ll just leave them here…”

Purple Man smiled as he observed Sue Storm and Janet Van Dyne under the sea of bodies. Being fucked senseless didn’t come close to describing what was happening to them.

“You kidding?” Piledriver said, “after what we just did? They’ll hunt us down and kill us!”

“If we take them, then the people have something to rally around,” Wizard explained, “but if we leave them to their adoring public, well…”

“Good point,” Wrecker tapped the metal pole that was impaling Jennifer Walters, “sorry, babe. See ya around.”

“You sure?” Whirlwind said. He had his eyes on Wasp, and was torn on what to do.

The petite Avenger had two large cocks stretching her small pussy, while a man stood next to her and was jamming his cock into the side of her mouth.

On the one hand, he was supposed to be the one who got the bitch, when it was over.

But on the other hand, it was hotter than hell. Whirlwind didn’t think it right to kill the men, when his cock was as hard as it was right now.

“Just for now,” Purple Man said, “you can always come back later, and take the Wasp. Be her hero. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Cannon?”

“Yeah, you got a point,” Cannon said. With great reluctance, he began to walk away.

“Remember,” Purple Man turned his abilities towards the four women who’d been made into helpless banners for the Age of Villainy, “things may get a little rough, but make sure to play nice, hmm?”

Jennifer Walters almost went numb, as she watched the villains who’s just defiled her just strolled away. She knew that there’s be no Shield, no Avengers, hell, no Defenders to stop them. She and her friends had been raped and sexually humiliated on a world stage, and absolutely no one had come for them.

The same thought, in some manner or another, was in the head of each of the four impaled heroine. They were truly, utterly, on their own, with their ass and pussy completely impaled on stainless steel.

Retreating into their own minds, unable to cope with the trauma of what had been inflicted, was only natural.

But the four mighty heroines were brought back to reality, when they felt people kicking and pulling at the poles, eager to once more bring them down.

And the world watched it all.

$$$

_So much Later_

Susan Storm awoke in agony. She’d been in countless battles, injured more times than anyone could count, but as she awoke now, she couldn’t ever remember being in more pain.

Her head felt like it was going to explode, and her painful last memories made it difficult for Sue t think. The last thing she remembered was someone shoving a beer can in her pussy, before darkness claimed her.

She looked around, and saw that she was in a hospital of some sort. She was laying in bed, an IV in her left arm.

She saw a row of beds on both sides, and felt a sigh of relief when she recognized the occupants. Wasp, both She-Hulks, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye and the rest. Susan didn’t notice Black Widow’s absence, but assumed that she was there.

“Oh thank God,” Susan felt a fury rise up inside of her when she heard that voice, “you’re awake!”

Sue turned her head to Maria Hill, and would have lashed out with her powers if she could.

“Hill,” Sue said with all the venom she could, “why didn’t you send someone to rescue us?!”

Hill looked as if she had been anticipating the accusation. She handed Sue a cup of water.

“I tried,” Maria sighed, “but the Baxter Building was attacked at the same time. They jammed out comms. I barely got our people, and your kids, out in time.”

“My children?” Sue sat up, and began to get out of bed before Maria stopped them.

“They’re okay,” Maria said, “we’re in a Shield safe-house in Brooklyn. They’re a few rooms over, resting.”

“Thank God,” Sue fell back onto her bed, and started sobbing, “oh God, what are we going to do now? The entire world saw us raped like cheap whores!”

“Now?” Maria said, “now get the hell out of dodge, find a place to hunker down and hope to God our enemies kill one another before coming for us.”

Sue Richards looked at Maria in shock.

“You mean, run away?” Sue could barely believe what the woman had said, “you can’t be serious!”

“The Avengers being gang raped in Times Square kind of destroyed our legitimacy,” Maria said, “we were barely hanging on before. I literally exhausted all my favors, and most of my resources, getting you ladies out of there!”

“I know, but…”

“And that’s not the worst of it,” Maria said, “when the Hero Wave struck it didn’t just kill Reed, Tony and the rest…”

“They’re not dead!” Sue insisted, “we can still fix this!”

“They’re dead!” Maria snapped, “and the Hero Wave didn’t kill just them. It killed countless Toms, Harrys and Jakes. Policemen, engineers, line workers, bankers, you name it. So many people who keep society functioning, day in day out.”

“I know that!” Sue said, “we can save them too!”

“Have you thought about the survivors?” Maria said, “all the men the Hero Wave didn’t take?”

“Why would I?”

“I guess you’re better than me,” Maria said, “I had a telepath scan three of my male, surviving agents. I wanted to know why they didn’t killed too. One is embezzling for the sake of his mother’s health insurance. The second was molested as a teenager, and never forgave himself. The third…”

Maria paused.

“The third is no longer with us.”

Sue shuddered.

“That’s terrible,” Sue said, “but what’s your point?”

“I’m getting to that,” Maria said, “Shield did a study, long time back. Villains outnumber heroes almost ten to one. Well, almost all our male heroes are dead so that number just jumped up. We lost tens of thousands of regular men with vital skills. And every man that wasn’t killed is under a cloud of suspicion. Think what that all means.” 

Sue Storm almost wished she didn’t realize what Maria was implying.

All the surviving governments would be looked at as illegitimate, as they struggled to provide basic services. Villains were all emboldened, knowing that those that kept them in check had been decimated. And those men that survived, were demoralized and looked at with fear and suspicion.

Any one of those things could be managed, but combined, Sue realized that they were lethal.

“The Wizard was right,” Sue wept, “this is the Age of Villains.”

“I wish it weren’t so,” Maria placed a hand over Sue’s, “if you have an exit strategy, now’s the time. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, but it’s only a matter of time before someone finds us. The entire island’s rioting.”

“I have something in mind,” Sue said, “I just can’t believe it’s ending like this.”

“We did our best,” Maria placed a hand on Sue’s shoulder, “now rest, save your strength.”

“Tomorrow won’t be as horrible, but it won’t be any easier,” Maria said.

$$$

_Elsewhere_

“Tomorrow won’t be as horrible, but it won’t be any easier.”

Baron Zemo smiled underneath his mask, as he watched Sue Storm lay back down.

“I have to hand it to you,” said Sinister Minister, “I never would have thought you’d be the man to break society.”

“True genius is seeing opportunity in chaos,” said Baron Zemo.

“Few men could have done more, with less. You utilized your assets well.”

Baron Zemo regarded his ‘allies’. Though he trusted them to do their part in crippling what remained of the hero community, he certainly didn’t trust them in his presence, and so they were represented by holograms for this final communication.

“Indeed,” said Mr. Sinister, “I imagine your father would be proud.”

“I imagine so,” said Baron Zemo, “but I know I owe you all a debt. Wizard, for enabling Tombstone and Hyde. You, Sinister, for keeping the mutants contained. Tell me, how goes your siege?”

Mr. Sinister chuckled, “I’ve only allowed it to go on this long to draw them all together. But thank you for your concern.”

“I trust we all remember our pact?” said Wizard.

“Indeed,” Baron Zemo said, “Wizard, you have the West Coast, Mr. Sinister, mutants are your responsibility. And Sinister Minister, you wish to take the mid west?”

“And you South America,” Sinister Minister, “I have to say, you seem to be getting the biggest prize in all of this.”

“I am,” said Baron Zemo, “but then, this agreement extends no further than this room. We have all agreed to a non aggression pact, because no one has anything the other truly wants.”

Sinister Minister was silent.

“If no one has anything else, I suggest we all see to our separate agendas,” said Baron Zemo, “what we accomplished today will reverberate through the world, and we all will need to move quickly to take advantage.”

“Indeed,” said Wizard, “good luck to you all.”

$$$

Sinister Minister crushed the devise that allowed his final communication with his ‘allies’. He suspected that it held a tracking devise and at this stage of his plans, he didn’t need any distractions. He knew that his allies would spend hours trying to identify him, trying to learn how he had found them, and offered his power.

It was a futile effort on their part, though. He had displayed only a fraction of his power them, and in truth had little interest in ruling, at least openly. That was far too short sighted.

“Fools,” Sinister Minister scoffed, “they handed me the world and don’t even know it. Today is theirs, but tomorrow…”

Sinister Minister assumed his true form, sick of this charade even though he was completely alone. His skin became loose and fat, hanging of hi like that of a pig, while how fingers begam claws, and his head grew three sizes.

“Tomorrow belongs to the Hybrid!”

$$$

Baron Zemo casually strolled down the gangplank over the hangar of his headquarters. Below him were hundreds of men, working on AIM supplied aircraft, that would soon decide victory or defeat.

Zemo had united three different Hydra factions underneath him, and expected two more to join him shortly. He had an army, he had a plan and the greatest threats to his plans were no longer an obstacle.

But that was no victory, Zemo knew that. The real battle was yet to come.

But all the same, Zemo felt like a little celebration. So he made his way to a specialized cell, humming a tune from his childhood to himself.

“Welcome Baron,” the guard saluted as he had a goofy smile on his face.

“I see good news travels quickly,” said Baron Zemo.

“She was rather unhappy,” replied the guard, “I could hear her yelling through the door.”

“I need to speak with her,” Baron Zemo said. The guard quickly stood aside, allowing him entrance.

The room was surrounded on all sides with flat screen televisions, replaying the events of Times Square in a constant loop. The room held a single occupant, strapped spread eagle across a table in the center of the room.

“Zemo!” Maria Hill screamed, still dressed in her Shield uniform “I don’t care how long it takes, I’m going to kill you!”

“Even if I believed that, it would be a moot point now, wouldn’t it?” Baron Zemo motioned towards the screens, “what remains of the Avengers have broken. The heroes, excuse me, heroines, have no one to rally behind. And it’s all your fault.”

“Bullshit!” Maria snapped, “you did this, you sick maniac!”

“If you had killed all those skrulls, instead of keeping them prisoner in that off the books Black ops site, I never would have had someone who could have impersonated you so flawlessly,” Baron Zemo said, “but that’s in the past. We need to look to the future.”

Baron Zemo removed a small knife from his pocket.

“So this is where it ends,” Maria blinked back tears. She wasn’t crying for herself, but for her friends, and the world. This wasn’t the state she wanted to leave it in, not by any measure.

“You will likely die on your back, but not today,” said Zemo as he approached. He grabbed the crotch of Maria’s uniform with one hand, and began to cut it away with his other hand.

“Hey, what are you doing, you pervert!”

“The upheaval I predict, famine, starvation, war, will take a heavy toll on humanity,” Baron Zemo explained, matter of factly, “for us to recover, we will need a finer, more planed generation than the next.”

Maria felt sick when she realized what Zemo was implying.

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am,” Zemo undid his belt, “the United States has fallen. What use to me is their top spy, when their secrets have no meaning? But you’re of fine breeding, as am I. So I might as well make use of you.”

“Oh God,” Maria felt crushed even before Baron Zemo slid his cock inside of her.

There would be no rescue, because no one knew she was even missing. She’d be lucky to escape and if she did, where could she go? 

“Oh God, oh God,” Maria wept, as Zemo fucked her.

Baron Zemo smiled behind his mask. He could all but feel Maria’s spirit breaking underneath him, and it was the most satisfying thing he’d ever felt. For all his over the top buffoonery, the Wizard was right.

This was the Age of the Villains.

“And what a magnificent age it is.” 


End file.
